Je ne sais pas
by DarkSombral
Summary: Quand la solitude et la tristesse vous forcent à voir quelque chose que vous ne pensiez pas voir avant longtemps. Désolé mais les résumés m'ont toujours détesté.
1. Prologue

Salut, me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire. On garde toujours les mêmes personnages mais l'histoire change. Le début ne sera pas des plus joyeux mais j'avais envie d'en écrire une dans ce style.

C'est un UA et se déroula dans notre monde donc il n'y aura pas de magie ou tout autre techniques de ninja.

L'histoire ne sera racontée que du point de vue de Naruto.

Ce sera un yaoi comme toujours et.. et voilà c'est à peu près tout.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartienne toujours à Masashi Kishimoto à mon plus grand regret.

**Prologue **

Cette vue est magnifique. Je suis sur un rocher et un gouffre s'étend devant moi. Au fond je peux apercevoir une petite rivière presque asséchée, elle était surement plus grande avant. De chaque côté se dresse une pente composée de rochers et de pins jusqu'à ma hauteur. On est en début d'après-midi et il fait bon pour un mois de septembre ce qui explique le fait que je porte un bermuda camouflage gris avec un tee-shirt kaki. Quand je dis kaki, c'est un terme générique, il a souffert le pauvre. Étant très maladroit, il en a vu de toute les couleurs, c'est simple je ne me rappelle même plus de sa couleur d'origine. Mais bref passons, de là où je suis j'aperçois à travers les arbres une route qui serpente dans la montagne et qui passe à une dizaine de mètres de mon rocher. Je l'ai trouvé en passant par hasard sur cette route. Je me suis garé un peu plus loin et je me suis déniché un chemin pour me trouver devant ce panorama.

Je me remémore tous les endroits que j'aime bien mais non définitivement celui-là est parfait. Pour mourir. Et oui, moi, Naruto Uzumaki je vais me tuer. Vous devez surement vous demander pourquoi un jeune homme blond aux yeux azur de vingt ans a de si sombres pensées. Même si au premier abord on ne dirait pas, j'en ai tout sauf l'envie. Mais j'ai pris ma décision, je ne reculerai pas. Je m'approche du bord, je sens les cailloux et autres brindilles crisser sous mes chaussures. J'y suis, je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté. De toute façon c'est la seule chose qui me maintient en vie… enfin façon de parler. J'écarte les bras, le vent souffle et s'infiltre sous mes vêtements. Je prends mon élan et saute.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà pour le prologue, beaucoup plus court que celui de ma précédente fic j'en convient mais j'espère qu'il aura titillé votre curiosité. Petite info : Akamaru ne sera pas présent dans cette histoire ou du moins pas complètement =)


	2. Chapitre1

Voici le premier chapitre. Je viens tout juste de finir le second et je pense le publier quand j'aurai fini le troisième.

Alycia Panther, contente de te compter à nouveau parmi mes lecteurs.

Mathiewpr, tu vas pouvoir m'engueuler copieusement, tu comprendras mieux ce que je veux dire à la fin du chapitre. Et je t'interdis de dire que j'ai du gras sur l'avant bras, j'en suis outrée =)

Eihpostaro, en effet c'est déprimant mais j'avais envie de faire dans ce style mais si ça peux te rassurer l'atmosphère se détendra dans les chapitres prochain. Et non il ne vas pas mourir... en tout cas pas tout de suite comme tu le dis =)

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 **

L'air me fouette le visage avant que mon souffle ne se fasse brutalement couper par quelque chose de dur et me stoppe immédiatement dans ma descente. Je suis attiré en arrière et mes pieds retrouvent la surface rugueuse du rocher. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai ma réponse quand la force invisible me retourne. Je fais face à un garçon d'à peu près mon âge. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passe que je me fais copieusement engueuler.

- Non mais ça va pas bien de vouloir faire ça ? hurle-t-il en me serrant les épaules.

Je me dégage et lui lance un regard furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? dis-je d'un ton neutre mais légèrement irrité.

- Mais attend t'est jeune, t'as aucune raison de vouloir faire ça, dit-il un ton en dessous en restant déconcerté.

- AUCUNE RAISON, qu'est-ce que t'en sais, explosais-je.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et enchaîne vraiment en colère cette fois.

- Tu sais ce que ça fait de vivre entouré alors qu'au fond tu es seul. De te retrouver seul dans ton lit et te dire que si t'as famille n'était pas là, personne ne s'inquiéterait pour toi. De n'avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui éprouve des sentiments pour toi. De te rendre compte que tu approches à grand pas de la vie d'adulte et t'a l'impression de n'avoir rien fait de ta vie…

Au fur et à mesure de ma tirade mon ton baisse et je finis les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris de déballer tout ça à un inconnu. Je tente une fuite mais il me coupe dans mon élan avec une phrase.

- C'est pas la joie, on dirait ? il me parle doucement, mal à l'aise de son emportement.

- Mouais.

Je soupire et renifle bruyamment le tout dans la classe et la finesse.

- Allez viens, t'a besoin d'un petit remontant, m'invite-t-il.

J'hésite, je ne le connais pas après tout. Il pourrait très bien être un tueur en série. Deux choses me font sourire à cette idée.

La première est qu'il n'a pas du tout le physique d'un tueur avec ces cheveux brun en bataille même si je dois dire que ces iris verticales obscur sont étranges. Ça existe vraiment des yeux comme ça ? Faut croire que oui. Je repense à la façon qu'il m'a repêché et mine de rien je pèse mon poids, il a plus de force qu'il n'y parait. Avec toutes ces caractéristiques en tête, il a finalement tous les critères requis pour faire le parfait meurtrier.

La seconde est qu'avec ce que je viens de tenter, sans succès, je me dis que je m'en fiche un peu à vrai dire. J'espère juste que ce sera rapide. Il semble remarquer mon hésitation et me fais un signe de tête vers le chemin avec la tête du chien qui veut partir en promenade. Il ne peut définitivement pas être méchant avec une expression pareille. En même temps, c'est toujours ceux dont on se doute le moins qui se révèlent être les pires. Bon, au point où j'en suis autant y aller. Je lui fais signe que je le suis et nous remontons le sentier dans un silence neutre, ni oppressant mais pas agréable pour autant.

Nous nous retrouvons sur la route et une 206 noire est garée un peu plus loin. Il se dirige vers celle-ci et plus on s'approche plus je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas seulement noire. Elle est rouge sur les pare-chocs et à l'intérieur des pneus. Je vous arrête tout de suite, il s'agit de peinture et non de fluide sanguins d'un quelconque être vivant qu'il aurait malencontreusement renversé.

Il s'installe derrière le volant et m'invite à faire de même du côté passager. L'intérieur est bien entretenu sans être trop maniaque, tout mon contraire, ma voiture ressemblant plus à une poubelle roulante. Le rouge et noir est également présent à l'intérieur et face à moi sont posé cinq peluches de chiens. Je crois reconnaître deux terres neuves blanc et noir à chaque extrémité dont leurs tâches sont inversées. À côté du blanc et noir se trouve un rottweiler et à côté du noir et blanc se trouve un saint bernard et au milieu de tout ça il y en a un que je ne connais pas. Il est tout blanc et ses oreilles pendantes sont marron, il doit être son préféré. Moi aussi je fais la collection de peluches mais principalement des renards. Je m'attache et il démarre.

Une fois sur la route, il bidouille son autoradio jusqu'à ce que la chanson Mammoth de Dimitri Vega ne se fasse entendre. Je l'ai toujours adoré celle-là. Elle pulse de partout dans la voiture, il a vraiment de bonnes enceintes. Elle se termine et comme nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivés à destination, on enchaîne sur The signal de BertycoX. Ça faisait un petit moment que je ne l'ai est pas entendu. Malheureusement elles me rappellent l'époque où je les écoutées en boucle. Mon visage se ferme à ces souvenirs, les yeux rivés sur les genoux. Je me rends compte que la voiture est garée quand une main s'agite dans mon champ de vision. Je lui jette un regard et il me tend un mouchoir. Je m'en saisis en me faisant la réflexion que j'ai surement de la morve qui dit bonjour à la populace et qu'il ne veut pas se taper la honte avec un individu de mon genre à ses côtés. Je me mouche pendant que lui farfouille dans sa boite à gants à la recherche d'argent, je suppose. Il sort et m'attend dehors, posé contre l'aile de sa voiture. J'ouvre la portière et me fait un peu aveugler par les rayons du soleil qui sont bien forts en ce début d'après-midi. Je me frotte les yeux afin de m'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. J'avise une poubelle un peu plus loin. Parfait. Je m'y rends avant de rejoindre le brun qui me suivait des yeux, au cas où je voudrais me suicider dans la dite poubelle.

Nous nous rendons dans un petit bar où se trouve quelques tables et chaises qui semblent confortable au premier regard. Au fond se trouve un billard et la façade de droite est entièrement vitrée nous permettant de voir le terrain de basket qui se trouve en dessous. Quelques enfants s'y amusent en ce moment même. Le brun part saluer et échanger quelques mots avec le serveur et la serveuse, me laissant seul, avant de m'emmener dans un recoin un peu à l'écart. Je lui en suis reconnaissant intérieurement. Je m'installe devant une table en bois ronde pour deux personnes, les fauteuils sont vraiment confortables et tapissé d'une peau de vache synthétique noire ou marron. Je m'assoie un peu voûté et regarde d'un air absent les enfants jouer. Il consulte la carte des boissons avant de me la passer. Je refuse poliment. Il me regarde d'un air de dire qu'on est là un peu pour ça. Je sors mon portefeuille qui fait la grimace quand je l'ouvre, il pose sa main dessus en me précisant qu'il m'invite. Je refuse d'autant plus avant qu'il ne me coupe d'un regard dans mon refus. Il me dit que je peux prendre ce que je veux mais que je devrais éviter l'alcool. Une vraie mère poule. Je suis toutefois ces conseils, n'étant pas non plus un gros buveur, je choisis un chocolat viennois. La serveuse vient prendre nos commandes peu de temps après. Elle me regarde avec un air compatissant comme si elle était au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon voisin, il ne lui a pas dit quand même. Elle s'en va préparer nos boissons. Je me recroqueville sur mon fauteuil, un peu mal à l'aise. Je regarde à nouveau à travers la fenêtre. La serveuse revient quelques minutes après et dépose un milk-shake mangue vanille devant le brun et mon chocolat devant moi.

- C'est le meilleur réconfortant qui existe, me sourit-elle.

Elle tapote l'épaule de mon voisin avant qu'ils se croisent du regard et qu'elle ne parte en riant légèrement. Ses joues rosissent quelques peu et il tente de masquer ce phénomène en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle parlait de la boisson ou du brun ? Cette question en tête, je me saisis de ma tasse et happe doucement la chantilly qui recouvre mon chocolat chaud. La texture est vraiment onctueuse, on dirait du fait-maison. J'aspire le liquide à travers la paille, je le sens descendre à travers mon œsophage et me réchauffer tout doucement. C'est super bon. J'oublie pendant quelques temps ce qui m'entoure en finissant mon breuvage. Le serveur nous rejoint et entame une discussion avec le brun. Je m'en rends à peine compte trop plongé dans ma tasse. Je les coupe cependant.

- Excusez-moi, où se trouvent les toilettes ?

- Au fond, après le billard, me répond le serveur.

- Ça ira ? s'inquiète le brun.

- Oui.. merci, m'empourprais-je avant de filer en direction de la direction indiquée.

Je pousse la porte, elle reste en place. C'est toujours comme ça, ça ne m'étonne même plus à force. Je glisse mes doigts dans l'encoche et tire, elle ne s'ouvre pas non plus. Hein ? Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé encore. Si ce n'est pas dans un sens c'est forcément dans l'autre. Je recommence dans les deux sens plusieurs fois mais rien à faire, elle refuse obstinément de s'ouvrir. Je comprends après quelques secondes qu'il fallait simplement la faire coulisser à gauche. Je fais un sourire désabusé avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur et fais ce que j'ai à faire. Une fois finit, je me dirige vers le lavabo pour me laver les mains. Je fais face au miroir qui me reflète mon visage de cadavre fraîchement déterré. Je fais réellement peur. Mes cheveux blonds sont en bataille pour ne pas changer, mon teint est pâle et j'ai les yeux ternes. Un zombie dans la pleine force de l'âge. Je soupire tristement et me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et essaie de discipliner mes cheveux, j'y renonce assez vite ne sachant pourquoi je fais ça. Je sors des cabinets et regarde l'endroit où se trouve… maintenant que j'y pense je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle. Je le rejoins avec la vivacité d'une personne âgée et me rassoie avec autant d'énergie. Le serveur est reparti derrière son comptoir. Il a pratiquement fini sa boisson, j'en suis au même niveau.

- Tu veux en parler ? se lance-t-il en faisant référence à ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt.

Je regarde le contenu de ma tasse, c'est de la curiosité mal placé ou il s'inquiète vraiment ? La deuxième option me tente beaucoup plus évidement mais je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs.

- T'as faim ?

Hein ? C'est quoi ce changement de sujet ? Je le regarde intrigué et lui me fixe posément en attente de ma réponse. Il se montre aimable mais je ne voie pas du tout pourquoi. Un couple s'installe à une table derrière le brun et je les observe bien malgré moi. Ils ont l'air très amoureux et ma gorge se noue à leur vu.

- Tu veux qu'on aille autre part ?

Il l'a apparemment remarqué. J'hoche de la tête machinalement. Il se lève et je le suis comme un automate. Il règle nos boissons puis nous sortons. L'idée de lui fausser compagnie me passe par l'esprit après tout je ne le connais pas et puis je lui dois rien. Il m'a sauvé c'est vrai mais je lui ai rien demandé. Le serveur le rappelle, c'est parfait, je vais pouvoir m'enfuir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je passe devant une pharmacie et une idée me germe dans l'esprit. J'achète ce dont j'ai besoin avant de me diriger vers un plan des environs. Je trouve rapidement une rivière qui semble assez importante et est entouré d'arbres avec rien d'autre autour. Je m'y dirige et atteint l'endroit idéal après une bonne demi-heure de marche. Je suis en haut d'une cascade qui se déverse dans un mini lac avant que la rivière ne reprenne son chemin. J'observe les alentours et je suis vraiment seul au monde ce qui ne change pas tellement de d'habitude d'ailleurs. Je trouve ça dommage de salir un si beau paysage avec mon cadavre. J'espère que la rivière m'emportera loin. L'aide du brun me revient en tête mais elle n'aura servi à rien. J'ouvre la boite de somnifère et lit le nombre qu'il faut en prendre. Un est largement suffisant pour simplement s'endormir mais pour un repos définitif je ferais mieux d'en prendre deux. Je m'avance dans l'eau et m'accroche à un rocher pour ne pas me faire entraîner vers la chute. Du moins pas tout de suite. Malgré ce début d'été, l'eau est plutôt fraîche étant entouré de grands arbres qui étendent leurs ombres sur toutes la zone. J'avale rapidement mes cachets et attend que l'effet se fasse ressentir. Je sens mes muscles s'engourdir, à cause de l'eau ou des cachets je ne saurais jamais et mes paupières se fermer lentement. Je les ferme et je lâche tout sentant l'eau m'emporter. J'entends le fracas de la cascade et je sens mon corps basculer dans le vide juste avant de sombrer. Définitivement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà sur cette fin des plus joyeuse nous nous quittons et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre =) **


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre 2 et je n'ai pas d'idée pour l'intro donc on va rester comme ça.

Eihpostaro, la vie est cruelle mon p'tit mais ne t'inquiète pas le reste sera plus joyeux. Enfin peut être =)

Alycia Panther, ne t'inquiète pas je l'aime trop pour le tuer réellement et puis s'il meurt, il n'y a pas d'histoire.

Mathiewpr, tu me fais peur j'ai l'impression que t'es caché dans un buisson et que tu me surveille à travers des jumelles. Je ne pense pas faire de suicide différent c'était le dernier, promis =)

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2**

Je cligne des yeux péniblement et me redresse pour m'asseoir. Je suis sur une surface ferme mais moelleuse et je sens une couverture sur mes jambes. Hein ? Après la mort, on se retrouve dans un putain de lit ? Je me pince et je me fais mal. Bordel, la vie après la mort est identique à la vie d'avant, ça sert à quoi de mourir alors ? Mes yeux se sont habitués à la faible luminosité ambiante et je peux voir que je suis dans une chambre. Je comprends plus rien. Je tente de me lever mais une douleur me traverse tout le corps m'obligeant à me rasseoir. Je regarde mes bras et je remarque que j'ai des bleus et des griffures. Un éclair de lucidité me frappe, je me rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé sur la cascade. Putain mais si je ne suis pas mort, où je suis ? Je regarde autour de moi, les murs sont en bois comme un chalet de montagne et c'est du parquet au sol. La pièce est carrée et le mur de gauche est une baie vitrée équipée de stores qui sont abaissés. Le reste de la pièce est trop plongé dans l'obscurité pour être sûr de ce que je voie. Je crois cependant discerner un bureau en face de moi sur lequel trône un pc et sur la gauche il y a une bibliothèque ainsi qu'un fauteuil, une armoire est placé contre le mur en face. Le lit sur lequel je suis assis est contre le mur de droite, il y a également une table de nuit qui est certainement en bois. Il y a juste un réveil dessus. Je peux d'ailleurs lire qu'il est trois heures quarante-sept du matin. La douleur m'empêchant de me lever associer à ma fatigue me fait rechuter dans le sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'émerge à nouveau et me retrouve à nouveau dans cette chambre. Je suis réellement vivant alors. La lumière inonde la pièce et il faut un petit temps à mes yeux pour s'y habituer.

- Enfin réveillé ? me demande une voix masculine qui me fait sursauter.

Wow, ça va pas bien de faire peur aux gens comme ça ? Je le dévisage et reconnais un certain brun. C'est pas vrai, il m'a suivi ou quoi ? Je remarque qu'il me tenait et me tient toujours le poignet. Il y a plusieurs compresses utilisées posées sur la table de nuit à côté d'une bouteille d'alcool. Il était en train de désinfecter mes coupures. Je ne le comprends pas, pourquoi il fait tout ça alors qu'on ne se connait pas.

- Tu sembles bien perplexe au réveil.

Je le regarde intrigué, il recommence à soigner mes blessures l'air de rien. Je lui arrache ma main et me recule contre le mur.

- T'es quoi au juste, une sorte de psychopathe qui séquestre des gens chez lui ?

- Merci de m'y avoir fait pensé, je dois aller donner à manger à l'autre qui est dans la cave. Il doit avoir faim le pauvre.

Il me dit ça en restant parfaitement neutre.

- T'es sérieux ? dis-je, la voix partant dans les aigue.

Il sourit légèrement et s'en va.

- Peut-être…

- Mais t'es complètement malade !

Je me lève précipitamment du lit, titube et me vautre sur le sol.

- Eh, fait attention.

Il accourt vers moi et m'aide à me relever. Je le repousse et me recule avant d'être bloqué par la table de nuit. Il est agenouillé et me regarde intrigué.

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever aussi vite.

- Plutôt intentionné pour un preneur d'otages.

- Je dois prendre soin de ma marchandise si je veux la revendre à bon prix.

Je suis si stupéfait que je le laisse finir de me soigner sans broncher.

- Bon petit, si tu te montres aussi obéissant je pourrais même en tirer plus, dit-il en me tapotant la tête.

J'en reste ahuri avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et courir vers la porte mais ayant la vélocité d'un escargot agonisant je suis rapidement rattrapé.

- Calme toi chaton, tu vas finir pas te faire mal.

Je m'empourpre face au surnom avant de le pousser en me tenant contre la porte. Mes jambes ont un peu de mal à me soutenir. Un courant d'air sur mes cuisses me fait remarquer mon accoutrement. Je suis seulement vêtu d'un tee-shirt un peu trop grand rouge sang et d'un boxer noir qui n'est pas le mien.

- C'.. c'est quoi ça ?

- Des vêtements finalement, dit-il en faisant un mouvement de sourcils moqueur.

- Je vois bien, pourquoi je suis habillé comme ça ?

- Tu ne te rappelle pas ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Je me rappelle seulement de la chute d'eau et pourquoi j'y suis allé.

- Ne me dit pas que c'était une autre tentative ? soupire-t-il.

- Très bien, je ne te le dirais pas…

Il se jette sur moi et me saisit au col.

- Mais bordel t'as quoi dans le crâne ? Du flamby ?

Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne risque plus d'y avoir grand-chose s'il continue à me secouer comme ça.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ? gueule-t-il en arrêtant de me balloter.

- NAN bien sûr que non que j'ai pas envie de mourir ! explosais-je.

Il est stupéfié et ses mains se desserrent quelque peu.

- Pourquoi tu fais une chose pareille alors ? s'énerve-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur mon col.

Je le fixe droit dans les yeux avant de sentir mes larmes monter. Je bégaye quelques secondes avant de m'effondrer en pleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je me frotte les yeux espérant arrêter le déluge mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je suis surpris en sentant ses mains quitter mon col pour venir m'enlacer et me bercer doucement contre son torse. Mes sanglots redoublent et je m'accroche désespérément à son tee-shirt au niveau des omoplates. Les minutes passent, je suis toujours lové contre lui et il essaie de me consoler du mieux qu'il peut. Je renifle bruyamment et je vais pour me redresser quand je sens une main dans mes cheveux. Je lève les yeux et croise son regard, j'y décèle une lueur étrange. Je le lâche et m'essuie le coin des yeux. Une fois fait, un mouchoir s'agite dans mon champ de vision. Je l'attrape et me mouche vigoureusement. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. C'est la première fois que je pleure devant quelqu'un, un inconnu qui plus est.

- C'est plus douloureux que tu ne veux en laisser paraître, hein ?

J'acquiesce, troublé par sa question. Il me caresse brièvement la tête avant de faire un pas en arrière.

- Je te laisse tranquille pour le moment, si t'as faim n'hésite pas à me rejoindre. Il part en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Quel drôle de personnage, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il y gagne à faire ça. Je fais un rapide tour d'horizon et ce que j'ai cru apercevoir ce révèle exact. La chambre fait plutôt vide, elle doit servir pour recevoir des gens même si c'est étonnant d'y avoir mis un ordi. Je m'allonge sur le lit, je serais bien parti mais mes jambes n'en peuvent plus et ma tenue légère m'y empêche. Je me recouche et serre la couverture contre moi. Je repense à ce qu'il m'a amené à mettre fin à mes jours et je m'endors assez vite.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Des gémissements s'échappent de mes lèvres, des frissons parcourent mon corps. J'ai chaud et une fine pellicule de sueur me recouvre. J'en peux plus. Ma bouche s'ouvre dans un cri qui résonne à travers la chambre. J'entends des pas précipités avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement. Je suis assis encore tremblant et lui s'est avancé jusqu'au pied du lit et me parle mais dans l'état où je suis, je ne m'en rends pas compte.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? murmurais-je. J'ai si peu d'importance à tes yeux ?

- Hein mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il s'est penché vers moi et comme je ne réagis pas, il agite sa main devant mon visage. Je m'en saisi avant de le tirer vers moi et l'allonger à ma place. Il est surpris mais il n'a pas le temps de comprendre que je commence à le frapper. Il en esquive certains mais pas tous.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul, je...

Le reste de ma phrase reste coincé dans ma gorge, mon martèlement de sa poitrine perd en intensité au contraire de mes pleurs qui s'accroissent. Je finis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui ma tête posée sur son torse, mes larmes mouillant son tee-shirt. Je sens une caresse dans mes cheveux qui a le pouvoir de me calmer. Je m'effondre sur lui avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte à nouveau n'étant pas réellement réveillé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis enveloppé par une douce chaleur et un souffle sur mon visage me tire de mon cocon. Je me sens tellement bien. J'ouvre un œil et une joue apparaît dans mon champ de vision, je sens également un bras autour de ma taille. Je me recule vivement et fixe l'intrus dans mon lit. Il se retourne vers moi, toujours endormi et étend son bras cherchant quelque chose. Une fois ma cuisse trouvée, il s'y agrippe et tire dessus mais comme elle ne bouge pas, c'est lui qui se rapproche. J'essaie de le faire lâcher prise mais il a de la force l'animal. Seulement une envie pour le moins pressante est plus têtue que lui. Je l'enjambe comme je peux manquant de m'écraser sur lui à maintes reprises. Une fois hors du lit je me lance dans une quête trépidante : la recherche des toilettes. Je sors de la chambre et je débouche sur un salon. Le sol et le revêtement du mur sont idem à ceux de la chambre et une grande fenêtre sur le mur de gauche illumine la pièce. Je bloque un instant devant ce que je vois. Je suis au paradis en fait. Une grande télé écran plat est placée contre le mur devant moi équipé d'une barre de son, je vois également une Play 3 et une 360. En face se trouve une table basse en bois et un canapé en L recouvert d'un tissu synthétique gris souris agrémenté de coussins gris, noir et blanc. Près de moi se dresse une bibliothèque principalement rempli de jeux et de films. J'y jette un coup d'œil et ce que je peux voir me plait fortement. Ma vessie me rappelle toutefois à l'ordre et m'empresse de trouver les cabinets au plus vite. J'entrevois rapidement la cuisine avant d'aviser une porte que je me précipite d'ouvrir et… bingo, je suis au bon endroit. Je soulage ma vessie qui n'en pouvais plus d'être comprimée. Je me lave les mains dans le lavabo prévu à cet effet avant de sortir. Je remarque qu'il y a deux autres portes à ma gauche. La curiosité restant un vilain défaut chez moi, je décide d'explorer un peu plus. J'ouvre la première et débouche sur une salle de bain. Elle est plutôt grande pour une salle d'eau, les murs sont en bois blanc-gris et le sol est du carrelage imitation parquet noir. Elle a comme la plupart des salles de bain, une douche, un panier à linge à côté de la machine à laver et une vasque surmonté d'un miroir accroché au mur, une étagère est placée à proximité et sert de rangement. Le coin à gauche de la porte m'intrigue cependant. Il est abaissé par rapport au reste de la pièce et des fils de fer sont installés au-dessus comme s'ils étaient là pour étendre le linge. Le tout est dans les tons blanc/gris/noir à croire qu'il affectionne ces couleurs ou plutôt l'absence de couleurs. Je referme la porte et me dirige vers la seconde. Ce doit être la porte d'entrée, elle est fermée à clef. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs qu'elle soit placée là à moins que… je me retourne et j'entrevois une seconde porte dans le salon, ça doit plutôt être celle-là alors. Celle-ci doit être sa chambre mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans mon lit ? Je me repasse en mémoire ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant mais impossible de me souvenir ce qui l'a poussé à dormir avec moi. Un grognement sourd me rappelle que je n'ai pas mangé depuis un moment, d'ailleurs ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? Je rebrousse chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et je prends une nectarine dans la corbeille posée sur le plan de travail, il ne me reste plus qu'à chercher un couteau. Je farfouille dans les tiroirs et je trouve enfin le tiroir des couverts.

- C'est pas bien de fouiller, chaton.

Je sursaute et tourne lentement la tête vers la droite. Il me sourit doucement et me caresse les cheveux.

- T'as faim on dirait, installe toi je vais te faire à manger.

Il se sert dans le frigo et commence la préparation. Je le regarde faire, mon fruit toujours dans la main. Je le repose et me place près de lui.

- C'est pas la peine de te donner tant de mal, je n'ai pas très faim… dis-je avant de me faire couper par un grognement tonitruant.

- Ah oui, il prétend le contraire pourtant, dit-il en posant un index sur mon ventre. Allez va t'asseoir.

- C'est pas la peine, donne-moi juste mes habits et je m'en vais…

- Assis.

S'il croit que je vais lui obéir il se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Je vais pour retourner dans la chambre qu'il me stoppe d'une phrase.

- N'y pense même pas, j'ai pas que ça à faire d'aller te repêcher.

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

Il me regarde surpris arrêtant momentanément l'élaboration de son plat.

- Tu sais que ça s'appelle non-assistance à personne en danger si je n'avais rien fait.

- Arrête tes conneries et dit moi la vrai raison.

Il me regarde en se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est pas dans mon habitude de laisser un petit chaton sans défense faire une chose aussi triste.

Il me lance une pique mais je vois une pointe de douleur dans son regard. Il continue son plat l'air de rien mais ses coups de couteau semblent plus agressifs. Je m'assoie et attend patiemment qu'il finisse. Il fait sauter les légumes à la poêle pendant que les pâtes cuisent tranquillement. Une fois le tout cuit, il éteint le feu et égoutte les pâtes. Il sort assiettes, verres et couverts et les place sur la table avant d'ajouter la nourriture et une bouteille de jus de fruit. Il me sert avant de faire de même pour lui. On mange en silence et c'est vraiment bon toutefois je remarque qu'il semble moins joyeux que d'habitude. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose quant à mon sauvetage. On dirait qu'il a vécu une expérience similaire. Une fois notre repas fini, il débarrasse sans me jeter un regard. Pour une raison inexpliquée, je me sens mal à l'aise. Je me lève et me place derrière lui avant de lui toucher l'épaule.

- Ça va pas ?

Il se retourne, l'air maussade et me prend dans ses bras en me serrant fortement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend mais il ne me lâche pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Je le serre également et sa respiration s'accélère brusquement. Il se cale contre mon cou en m'agrippant, son bras encerclant ma nuque jusqu'à mon omoplate gauche et l'autre sur ma hanche gauche. Je le sens avoir de légers spasmes comme s'il pleurait mais je ne perçois aucune larme dans mon cou. Il se dégage peu de temps après et il semble triste mais il n'a pas les yeux humides. Depuis le début je l'envoie chier et je cherche à lui fausser compagnie mais il me fait de la peine. Derrière son apparence joyeuse, il cache quelque chose de douloureux et il me fait penser à mon cas, la gaieté en moins.

- Tu peux partir si tu veux, tes vêtements sont sur la chaise du bureau.

Je me dirige vers la chambre et m'y engouffre en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Il me dit que je peux partir alors que jusqu'à maintenant il faisait tout pour me retenir, il a dû changer d'avis. Cependant, son air triste m'inquiète. Je m'habille en pensant à tout ça. Une fois fait, je sors et passe devant lui. Il est toujours dans ses pensées accoudé au plan de travail.

- Bon j'y vais.

Il n'a aucune réaction, c'est vraiment un curieux personnage. Au moment où j'actionne la poignée de la porte je sens une pression sur mon bras. Waouh, il s'est approché sans que je l'entende.

- Promet moi juste de ne pas recommencer.

Il me fixe en me serrant un peu fortement le bras. Il arriverait presque à me convaincre l'animal, du coup je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il m'a déjà sauvé deux fois même si je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser dans cet état, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain est toujours en cours d'écriture. **

**A plus. **


	4. Chapitre 3

Après un temps d'attente plutôt long, le chapitre 3 pointe enfin le bout de son nez.

Alycia Panther, et oui le pauvre petit est perdu.

Mathiewpr, je le savais que t'es un psychopate =)

Eihpostaro, ta réaction m'a bien fait rire mais ne t'inquiète pas ton vœu seras exaucé. Peut être =)

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

Je suis maintenant une main sur la poignée et l'autre emprisonné par les siennes. Il me lâche cependant bien vite avant de filer dans la salle de bain, ma question toujours en tête. D'un autre côté je ne suis pas attendu. Je peux rester quelques jours, sa collection de jeux dans mon champ de vision n'en étant absolument pas la raison. J'entends l'eau de la douche couler, ça me fait penser que ça fait quelque temps que je n'en ai pas prise. Je lui demanderais d'y aller ensuite. Je regarde plus attentivement sa collection de jeux et de films et je dois dire que les trois quart sont tout à fait à mon goût. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et je vais à sa rencontre. Il porte simplement une serviette noire autour de la taille et à en juger l'expression quand il lève les yeux sur moi, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir encore là.

- Je peux aller prendre une douche ?

À ma question son visage s'assombrit et marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante. Du coup je ne sais pas si je peux y aller. Il remarque ma mine interrogative et m'enjoins à le suivre. Il m'indique que les produits sont dans la douche et il me tend ensuite une serviette de la même couleur que la sienne. Il est toujours aussi grognon, je me demande vraiment pourquoi. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, il est déjà à la porte et donc me tourne le dos, des gouttes d'eau dévalant son dos. Il ferme la porte et je me déshabille avant d'entrer dans la douche. Elle est carrelée au sol et des motifs de bambou sont peints sur le mur de droite. L'emplacement du pommeau de douche est à coté et le mur est recouvert de galets. J'actionne l'eau chaude et patiente le temps qu'elle chauffe, je diminue ensuite pour une chaleur plus supportable. Je me glisse sous le jet et laisse l'eau délier mes muscles dorsaux. Je me laisse aller à mes pensées tout en me savonnant. J'ai dû mal à saisir son caractère. Il est quelqu'un de joyeux mais on dirait qu'il cache quelque chose, je me demande bien quoi. Maintenant que j'y pense j'ai vu personne ici, pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être là depuis quelques jours. Je coupe l'eau et ouvre la porte de la cabine. Je me saisis de la serviette posée à proximité avant de me frictionner avec. J'entends du mouvement dans la pièce adjacente. Une fois sec, je me rhabille, les cheveux encore un peu humides. Je sors et je le vois vautré dans le canapé en train de jouer à Far cry, le trois si je ne me trompe pas. Avec la qualité de ses enceintes c'est comme si on y était. Il essaie de capturer une base ennemi mais avec sa technique de bourrin, il est rapidement encerclé et ne tarde pas à décédé.

- Putain d'enculé d'ta mère, beugle-t-il en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

Sa réaction me provoque un fou rire à n'en plus finir. Il se retourne vivement pour me voir accroché au mur ayant dû mal à tenir debout. Je me calme et il se renfrogne dans son coin, recommençant tout en grognant. Je m'installe à ces côtés pour admirer de plus près ces exploits. Il adopte la même tactique et la sentence est irrévocable. Il rage et le fait que je me foute de sa gueule accroît d'autant plus son énervement.

- Bah tiens du gland, si tu te crois meilleur.

Il me tend la manette, je m'en saisis bien déterminé à lui démontrer toute l'étendue de mon talent. Je jette un coup d'œil à ces armes et ce que je vois me sidère. Il a que des armes à courtes portée, je le regarde et secoue la tête, blasé. Sa posture et ses yeux me dise « bah quoi ? », mon dieu son cas est désespéré. Je me demande bien comment il a pu capturer les autres avant-postes. Je file au magasin et me procure un sniper que j'équipe d'un silencieux. J'y retourne et me déniche un coin en hauteur d'où je peux tout voir ou presque, je marque les ennemis pour plus facilement les suivre puis je commence le massacre. Je tue tout d'abord les snipers histoire d'être tranquille puis ceux qui sont isolés et pour finir, histoire de le faire rager encore plus je finis les derniers au couteau et le tout sans déclencher l'alarme. Temps total de l'opération : trois minutes. Il en peut plus, il bout intérieurement. Moi je suis tout sourire et lui redonne la manette humblement.

- C'est qui le plus fort ? dis-je en me réinstallant confortablement.

- Ah ok, tu le prends comme ça ?

Il se précipite vers la console et change de jeux, il opte pour Mortal Kombat et me balance une seconde manette.

- Tu vas voir qui c'est le plus fort.

On enchaîne plusieurs combats et je me fais littéralement défoncer. Je change de persos à chaque fois mais ça ne change rien, il continue à me laminer sans répit. Après une défaite de ma part particulièrement grotesque, il explose de rire.

- T'es vraiment nul finalement …

Il bloque à la fin de sa phrase et semble réfléchir intensément.

- Tu t'appelles comment au fait ?

Sa remarque me surprend et me fait penser que moi non plus je ne sais pas son nom.

- Je m'appelle Naruto.

Il me tend la main m'invitant à la lui serrer.

- Moi c'est Kiba, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

On doit être les deux seuls cons à s'échanger nos prénoms que maintenant alors que dans la plupart des rencontres on ce les échange au début mais il faut dire que la nôtre n'est pas des plus banales.

On continue à jouer changeant parfois de jeu et mine de rien l'après-midi se déroule rapidement. Je m'en rends compte quand je jette un coup d'œil machinalement à la fenêtre et qu'il fait nuit.

- C'était bien sympa même si je me suis fait clairement défoncer.

- Fallait le dire plutôt si t'aime ça, me dit-il avec un sourire subjectif.

Je rougis face au sous-entendu.

- Je parle des jeux vidéo bien sur…

Quelle enflure, il va croire que je pense qu'à ça maintenant. Il se lève, le sourire aux lèvres et se sert à boire.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? me dit-il de la cuisine.

- Euh ouais, la même chose.

Il revient avec deux verres et me tend le mien. Je m'en saisis et le suit du regard se rasseoir. Un silence s'installe et je ne sais comment le briser. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait genre qu'il n'a pas remarqué que j'aurais dû me casser depuis bien longtemps. J'aperçois son reflet sur l'écran de la télé en veille et il me regarde ne sachant lui non plus comment briser le silence. J'aperçois le boitier de Far Cry qui me fait de l'œil et il me semble qu'il y a une partie coop ce serait un bon moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Je lui expose mon idée.

- Ça pourrait être sympa mais mon estomac manifeste actuellement pour recevoir de la nourriture et ce dans les plus brefs délais.

- Je dois dire que le mien fait exactement la même chose.

Sur une décision commune nous nous rendons donc dans la cuisine. Il se saisit du téléphone et compose un numéro. Quoi? Il commande quelque chose alors qu'il cuisine super bien mais ça ne va pas du tout. Je m'apprête à manifester mon mécontentement quand je comprends qu'il commande des pizzas. Bon je laisse passer pour cette fois. Il est connu puisqu'il n'a même pas besoin de dire ce qu'il veut, il raccroche assez vite.

- Je savais pas que tu connaissais mes goûts.

- Tu me remercieras quand tu l'auras goûté.

Vingt minutes plus tard, un toquement à la porte ce fait entendre et il va ouvrir. Il referme la porte et il tient un carton plutôt grand pour une pizza, il dépose son chargement et ouvre la boite. Waouh elle est énorme.

- Poulet, steak, jambon, champignon et un max de mozza, c'est la pizza des dieux. En même temps c'est moi qui l'ai créé.

Et il part chercher un couteau en rigolant à gorge déployée. C'est le genre de pizza, t'en prend une part et ton ventre décède immédiatement. Il commence la découpe et me tend une part de cowboy que je recoupe, je vais la joué soft sur ce coup-là. J'entame mon repas et il y a pas à dire c'est une tuerie. Kiba se goinfre comme un morfale qui n'a pas mangé depuis des semaines et je dois dire qu'à la fin de ma portion je commence déjà à caler. Lui tout guilleret il se ressert en m'invitant à faire de même. Du calme mon gros, je verrais plus tard si j'ai encore faim mais pour le moment ça iras. On ne parle pas spécialement je le regarde s'empiffrer. Il a d'ailleurs un peu de fromage au coin des lèvres.

- T'en as un peu là, dis-je en lui désignant l'endroit.

Il se lèche le coin des lèvres tout en me fixant ce qui est assez troublant.

- Merci.

Sur ce, il finit tranquillement la moitié de la pizza comme si de rien n'était. Mais où est-ce qu'il met tout ça ? Il est mince et a une carrure sportive, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui. Je débarrasse pour une fois et je l'entends me suivre avant de venir me caresser les cheveux.

- Merci chaton.

Je sais pas ce qu'il a avec ce surnom. Il a le don de me plaire et de m'énerver en même temps, il fait pas tellement viril. J'ai pas le temps de l'engueuler qu'il rejoint le canapé avant de se remettre à jouer. J'hallucine. Il me tend la manette pour rejoindre la partie en coop. Je m'installe et c'est parti.

La nuit est bien avancée et on a enfin fini la partie, ça commençait à devenir long. Je me craque le dos, les doigts et je finis par ma nuque pendant ce temps Kiba range les manettes et éteins la console ainsi que la télé.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, je commence à m'endormir.

- Ouep, baillais-je.

Je me lève et rejoins « ma chambre », je l'entends me suivre. Il farfouille dans son armoire et en sort une couverture et un oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il va en faire, il en a pas dans sa chambre ? Il s'approche de moi et me caresse les cheveux en me souriant.

- Bonne nuit… chaton.

La saloperie, il le fait exprès. Il le sait que ça m'énerve. Je lui arrache son coussin avant de le lui balancer en pleine gueule. Mon attaque soudaine le laisse pantois.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? sourit-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se jette sur moi et me pousse sur le lit. Je suis surpris mais mon agilité me permet de riposter et de faire en sorte que ce soit lui qui se retrouve plaqué sur le lit. Je profite qu'il soit un peu sonné pour le mitrailler avec l'oreiller que je lui ai dérobé. Je continue pendant quelque minute avant de le laisser respirer. Je suis assis sur ses hanches et c'est un mouvement de sa part qui me fait prendre conscience de ma position. Je baisse les yeux sur son torse ce qui causa ma perte. Il profite de mon manque d'attention pour m'agripper le bassin et me basculer en arrière. Je me retrouve donc sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de la tête et les jambes de part et d'autres de sa taille. Lui est agenouillé entre mes jambes et tient victorieusement l'oreiller entre ses mains. Je crois que je vais morfler. Je me protège le visage de mes bras et attend la sentence qui arrive bien vite. Il abat son jugement sur moi et je fais mon possible pour me montrer stoïque seulement je vois bien que lui aussi a du mal à garder son sérieux et que cette situation le fait bien rire. Du coup on se lâche tous les deux et on éclate de rire.

- T'es plus violent que t'en a l'air…

Je vois bien qu'il s'empêche de rajouter chaton. C'est pas tout ça mais cette bataille improvisée m'a achevé et je serais bien comptant d'aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Un bâillement fait part de mes réflexions au brun qui se redresse et quitte le lit avant de ramasser sa couverture et l'objet du délit qui gît à mes côtés. Avec tout ça je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a besoin de ça.

- Si tu me cherche je vais pioncer dans le canapé.

- Mais pourquoi, tu n'as pas de chambre ?

- Si, si mais actuellement un chaton l'occupe.

Je lui balance l'oreiller restant sur le lit mais il l'esquive en se baissant et la lumière se fait dans mon esprit. Si chaton c'est moi et qu'il dit qu'il squatte sa piaule ça veut dire que je suis dans sa chambre.

- Mais pourquoi tu me l'as laissé ?

- T'a besoin de te reposer et mon lit est plus confortable que le canapé.

- Mais toi alors, ça doit te ruiner le dos ?

- Tu me devras un massage alors.

Il part sur ces mots, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me prépare à aller me coucher et une fois prêt je me glisse sous les couvertures et repositionne le coussin. Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui et ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rigolé. Une chose me fait cependant perdre le sourire, j'ai peur que ce qu'il est entrain de ce passer entre nous ne finisse comme ça s'est finit avec les autres personnes que j'ai connu. J'ai pas envie que ça recommence et que je me fasse de faux espoirs à nouveau. C'est sur ces pensées plus que réjouissantes que je m'endors.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveille et comme je suis un boulet j'ai oublié de fermer les stores ce qui me permet de voir l'aube. Le soleil ne devrait pas tarder à se lever j'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir pas beaucoup dormi, d'un autre côté on s'est coucher tard. Je sors de la chambre et me sert un verre d'eau dans la cuisine tout en étant silencieux pour ne pas réveiller la marmotte qui ronfle encore. Avant de retourner imiter le brun je décide d'aller le voir de plus près. Il est allongé sur le ventre et la couverture lui arrive en bas du dos et je crois apercevoir le haut de son boxer. Il bouge sa jambe et sa couette descend un peu plus. Je me gifle mentalement quand je me rends compte que je bloque un peu trop longtemps sur ses fesses. Je pose le regard sur son visage et il est contracté comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Son dos est également tout crispé, je crois que je peux faire quelque chose. Il voulait un massage et bien soit. Je m'installe sur ses cuisses pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ses épaules. Je commence en appliquant mes mains sur ses omoplates et je fais de petits cercles en les élargissant à chaque tour. Je continue en empoignant ses muscles et je les détends du mieux que je peux. Il fait quelques grimaces mais ça lui plait si j'en crois les gémissements et les soupirs qu'il lâche. Je descends mes mains le long de ses flancs et continue mon massage, il est chatouilleux à cet endroit apparemment. Je ferais mieux d'arrêter avant qu'il se réveille. Je termine en massant ses reins et c'est une très mauvaise idée, il est encore plus sensible à cet endroit. Je remonte les mains en haut de son dos et pose mes yeux sur son visage, les siens sont ouverts et il me regarde.

- J'en veux tous les jours des réveils comme ça chaton.

Je lui claque l'arrière de la tête et il boude.

- Pourquoi tu me maltraite ?

- C'est quoi cette tête, tu crois vraiment que je vais flancher ?

- Mmmh peut être pas, mais contre ça…

Il se redresse d'un coup, me plaque sur le dos et se place au-dessus de moi.

- … tu ne pourras rien mouahahhaahahahaha.

Après son rire de psychopathe, il se jette sur moi et me chatouille jusqu'à ce que j'explose de rire. Une fois qu'il voit que je n'ai plus d'oxygène, il me laisse respirer.

- J'ai cru que t'allais me tuer, dis-je en reprenant mon souffle avec difficulté.

- Je ferais jamais ça chaton.

Il me dit ça en étant tout à fait sérieux et j'ai dû mal à soutenir son regard.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais ça m'as donné faim.

Il se lève et part dans la cuisine, je le suis des yeux en lorgnant sur son postérieur. Malheureusement pour moi, je m'en rends compte trop tard ce qui lui permet de le remarquer. Il continue son chemin en roulant des mécaniques, histoire de bien me faire comprendre qu'il m'as vu. Il prépare le petit déjeuner en me jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil. Au lieu de rester vautré comme un gros porc sur le canapé je décide d'allé l'aider. Je m'approche de lui pour lui prendre ce qu'il a entre les mains mais il me frappe un coup sec sur les doigts.

- Pas touche chaton, c'est pas encore prêt.

Je grogne mais à mon plus grand malheur, il ressemble plus à un feulement de chat. Il se retourne et me caresse doucement les cheveux en me souriant.

- Calme-toi chaton.

Je suis trop surpris pour répliquer, il laisse sa main glisser le long de ma mâchoire avant de se remettre au travail. Je reste bloqué derrière lui pendant qu'il continue tranquillement sa préparation. C'est quelqu'un de très tactile ça ne me gêne pas spécialement, c'est plus le surnom qui m'énerve. Euh… en fait tout bien réfléchi, je l'aime bien même si je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute.

Bon puisqu'il ne veut pas que je l'aide, je vais au moins mettre la table. Je farfouille dans les tiroirs et je vois bien qu'il surveille ce que je fais. Une fois les couverts trouvés je prépare la table et il dépose les tartines, le jus d'orange et le lait. Je vais pour m'asseoir mais il m'attrape le bras et me tire en arrière. Je tombe sur lui qui est déjà assis et je me retiens du mieux que je peux pour ne pas l'écraser.

- Tu veux que je te nourrisse chaton ?

Finalement il n'est peut-être pas tactile avec tout le monde mais seulement avec moi. Il voit toutefois que ça me met mal à l'aise et me libère. Je m'assoie à ma chaise cette fois ci et nous mangeons. Je ne parle pas, mon esprit trop occupé à visualiser la scène que Kiba a suggéré. Il faut dire que j'ai l'esprit ouvert et cette situation ne me déplairait pas tant que ça, faut dire que ce soit un homme ou une femme je m'en fous un peu. Je vais pour prendre une tartine mais ce n'est pas le pain que j'attrape.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, si ça te saoule que je t'appelle chaton dis-le.

- Non ça me saoule pas mais je suis pas habitué à ce qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

Ma réponse à l'air de lui faire plaisir, de toute façon je sais bien qu'il fait ça pour me taquiner.

- Tu la mange du coup ou pas ? dit-il en faisant référence à la tartine.

- Tu peux la prendre si tu veux, j'ai plus faim.

- Ok.

Et il l'ingurgite en deux bouchées.

Une fois la table débarrassée, il s'enferme dans la salle de bains. J'attends qu'il finisse en m'étendant de tout mon long sur le canapé. Je plonge ma tête dans son oreiller et des effluves de son odeur sont encore imprégnés dans le tissu. Je me cale un peu mieux et respire à plein poumons, il y a un petit quelque chose qui me plait dans son odeur.

Je sens une main remonter le long de mon dos et s'échouer dans mes cheveux avant de me les caresser doucement. J'en déduis que c'est Kiba, qui ça peut être d'autre après tout. Je garde les yeux fermés, feignant le sommeil, pour profiter un peu plus longtemps de son touché. Je le sens redescendre, m'effleurant la colonne vertébrale et les flancs pour finir sur le bas de mon dos. Un petit sursaut de ma part lui fait comprendre que je suis chatouilleux à cet endroit. Il continue en passant et repassant sur cette zone en grattouillant par moment et ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Je me tortille et un soupir m'échappe.

- Un vrai chaton, murmure-t-il.

S'il continue je crois que je vais me mettre à ronronner. Je ferais mieux de sortir de mon sommeil.

- Tu vas faire semblant encore longtemps ? me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

J'ouvre vivement les yeux et me tourne dans sa direction.

Il me décoiffe brièvement en rigolant.

- Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain.

Il se redresse et démarre sa console. Je pars quand je l'entends dire tout bas « Je ne savais pas que les chats aimait l'eau » je crois que si j'avais un objet à portée de main, je le lui balancerais en pleine gueule.

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et tout en me brossant les dents, je repense au contact de ses mains sur moi. Ça m'a vraiment plût.

Je le rejoins fraîchement habillé d'une manière plus convenable. On dirait qu'il a oublié ce qu'il vient de se passer, ça me désole un peu. Il me tend la manette après qu'il se soit acharné dessus, je la prends en regardant ailleurs et ma manière de jouer reflète mon état, je ne suis pas du tout concentré. Il semble le remarquer et pose sa main sur mon genou.

- Si t'as pas envie de jouer, dis-le.

- C'est pas ça mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire ça.

- T'as envie de quoi ?

- Je.. je sais pas, j'aime bien jouer d'habitude. Je dirais même que je ne faisais que ça avant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Je cherche mes mots, ça m'ennuie je sens que la discussion va repartir sur le pourquoi de ma présence ici. Je vais mieux, c'est vrai et je n'ai plus envie de mettre fin à mes jours mais je veux pas qu'il me lâche. Je ne veux plus.

Je redresse la tête que je me souviens pas avoir baissée.

- C'est en rapport avec le fait qu'on se soit rencontrés ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? En plein dans le mille. Je ferais mieux de tout lui dire, après tout il a le droit de savoir et puis je préfère qu'il sache à quoi sans tenir plutôt qu'il ne me fasse espérer pour rien.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je débute le prochain, j'ai toujours de l'inspiration pour le début mais la fin est parfois plus difficile à trouver.**


	5. Chapitre 4

J'ai eu un boost d'inspiration qui m'a permis de finir ce chap trois jours après avec publié le précédent. Faut dire que vos reviews m'ont beaucoup motivé.

Au début de l'histoire, j'ai cité des chansons et je ne sais pas si vous les avez écoutés mais pour ce chap, il faut que vous les écoutiez en même temps que votre lecture. Pour la première, écoutez-la juste pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance et mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Pour la seconde, je trouve qu'elle va particulièrement bien au contexte et aux sentiments que je veux faire ressortir des personnages. Comme elle a un rythme lent, il faut prendre son temps pour lire pour que la chanson colle le plus possible au texte. J'ai mis les liens des chansons, on ne peut pas faire du copier/coller sur le site mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour trouver la version qu'il faut écouter.

Voilà, bon fini pour les instructions et place aux réponses aux reviews.

**Mathiewpr**, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu surtout que j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le surnom, il était prévu au programme. Et juste parce que je t'aime bien, je te fais une petite dédicace dans une des scènes, à toi de la trouver =)

**Eihpostaro**, merci pour tes encouragements et pour une fois l'attente n'est pas trop longue.

C'est bien la première que je m'adresse à **Personnes** =) Oui je sais mon humour est d'un haut niveau. Sinon je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise MAIS par pitié finis tes phrases !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4**

Il attend visiblement ma réponse, c'est le moment de me lancer.

- Tu sais Kiba, je…, une sonnerie de téléphone me coupe.

Il se lève précipitamment et décroche. Bon bah ce sera pas pour cette fois. Il est mal à l'aise au début et fais les cents pas puis il se détends et rigole même parfois. Ça doit être un ami qui l'a appelé. Il raccroche et vient vers moi les yeux brillants.

- Shika me propose de le rejoindre au bowling, je pense que je vais y aller. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu.

Il a l'air vraiment heureux, je ferais mieux de ne pas m'en mêler. Pendant ce temps, il est parti prendre ses clefs.

- Bon tu te grouille ?

- Hein ?

- Bah viens je t'emmène, je vais pas te laisser seul.

Sa phrase me chamboule plus qu'elle ne devrait.

- M… mais je ne le connais pas.

- Et bah raison de plus, allez bouge ton cul !

J'ai juste le temps d'attraper à la volée mes chaussures avant qu'il ne me balance dehors. Je les enfile en le suivant jusqu'à sa voiture.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On est devant le bowling et je suis un peu mal à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas chaton, il est moins exubérant que moi.

Il me choppe les épaules d'un bras et m'entraîne jusqu'à l'entrée. Le grand hall me fait oublier mon anxiété. À droite se trouve des tables de billards, à gauche des bornes d'arcades. Un peu plus loin au centre, un bar est implanté et au fond se trouve les pistes de bowling. On s'y rend actuellement. Un groupe de personnes lui fait signe de venir. Merde ils sont nombreux, je pensais juste voir ce fameux « Shika », j'aime pas être entouré de personnes que je ne connais pas surtout accompagné par quelqu'un que je connais depuis peu. Les mecs lui serrent la main et les filles lui font la bise. Je me sens un peu à l'écart mais c'est sans compter sur le brun qui se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire. Les autres viennent seulement de me remarquer et je ne sais plus ou me mettre avec tous ces regards braqués sur moi, faut dire qu'ils sont neuf à m'observer minutieusement.

- Voici Naruto, il squatte actuellement chez moi pour une raison quelconque.

Merci pour la description très valorisante. On fait maintenant un tour de table et chacun se présente.

- Salut, je m'appelle Lee et je suis heureux de te rencontrer, s'exclame-t-il en se levant énergiquement.

Il semble très vif et vu l'expression des personnes à côté il doit les épuiser juste en parlant. Il a une coupe au bol assez étrange pour notre époque et la nature n'as pas était très sympa avec lui au niveau de ses sourcils. Je devrais peut être regardé autre part avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Neji.

C'est un grand type brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux clairs à la limite du blanc. Il ne semble pas spécialement sociable et se tiens bien droit sur son siège et garde les bras croisés.

- Sous son air constipé, il est en fait très gentil, m'explique Kiba.

Il a droit à un regard noir de sa part suivi d'un doigt d'honneur.

- Tu vois ? Un vrai amour.

Ce qui provoque l'hilarité dans notre groupe, même lui daigne afficher un petit sourire.

- Moi c'est Tenten et je connais les deux gugusses précédemment cités avant tout le monde.

- Ce qu'elle veut dire par là c'est qu'on formait tous des groupes séparés et qu'au cours d'une soirée, on a discuté tous ensemble et depuis on sort tous ensemble de temps en temps.

J'attends que les deux filles suivantes se présentes mais elles sont trop occupées à observer les garçons à proximité et à se disputer pour nous prêter attention.

- Les deux commères c'est Ino et Sakura. Quand elles ont un garçon en vue, un crash d'avion ne les ferait pas bouger. La preuve, elles ne se retournent même pas.

Il secoue la tête de dépit et nous continuons.

- S… sa..lut…

Encore une fille, elle est devenue toute rouge quand je l'ai regardé. Elle a des difficultés à parler, ça doit la gêner.

- Et voici la bavarde du groupe, Hinata. Ne t'inquiète pas moi elle a mis cinq mois pour me parler sans rougir et en ayant un débit fluide.

- Mais si elle bégaie ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Haha, on l'avait jamais faite celle-là.

- Elle ne bégaie pas, elle est juste timide, intervint Neji.

Maintenant que je les regarde tous les deux, ils ont comme qui dirait un air de famille, en particulier pour la longueur de leurs cheveux et la clarté de leurs yeux.

- Salut, moi c'est Shino.

Il a une écharpe qui lui couvre la bouche et des lunettes noires, il doit rien voir avec puisqu'il fait relativement sombre. À moins que… Un serveur nous interrompt en apportant les différentes boissons commandées un peu plus tôt et Kiba me prend à part.

- Non, il n'est pas aveugle.

Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

- Salut je suis Choji.

Il a l'air très sympathique et semble être un bon vivant. Et le dernier pour finir doit être Shika.

- Yo, moi c'est Shikamaru et je suis pote avec le grand dadet qui t'accompagne.

- Bon maintenant qu'on a fait le tour, on se lance ?

Lee part avec Tenten pour faire les différentes grilles. Pendant ce temps, Kiba me fait signe de le suivre. Nous nous retrouvons au bar pour commander nos boissons.

- Alors, tes impressions ? Ils font si peur que ça ?

- Non, ils sont plutôt cool. À voir si eux vont m'apprécier.

Il se rapproche et colle pratiquement sa bouche à mon oreille.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas leurs plaire, chaton.

Je lui en colle une sur l'arrière du crâne et ça le fait rire ce grand con.

- T'as pas intérêt à m'appeler comme ça devant eux.

- Et pourquoi pas, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

- Tu vas le regretter crois-moi.

- J'ai trop peur.

Il prend sa boisson et il se casse. J'intimide absolument personne, c'est génial. Je le rattrape rapidement et me plaque dans son dos.

- Le chaton pourrait être plus sauvage que tu ne le crois, lui murmurais-je.

Sa respiration semble s'être arrêté mais il reprend vite contenance et se retourne face à moi venant nicher sa tête dans mon cou.

- Tu serais presque convainquant mais t'aurais eu plus de classe si tu n'avais pas oublié ton verre.

Il me fait un grand sourire et je constate effectivement qu'il est resté sur le comptoir. Il part en direction de ces amis en marche arrière et je peux lire sur ces lèvres qu'il me dit « À plus chaton ». Je récupère mon verre rageusement et je les rejoints.

Étant nombreux nous sommes séparés en deux groupes.

Lee, Tenten, Hinata et les deux commères sont ensembles et moi je me retrouve avec les mecs qui restent. Choji est le premier à passer. Il choisit sa boule, se concentre et lance. Il est plutôt bon, il a fait un spare d'entrée de jeu. Il retourne s'assoir tout sourire et nous discutons un peu et nous buvons. Shino et Shika passent mais leurs performances ne sont pas terribles. Faut dire que pour l'un avec ses lunettes il ne doit pas bien voir et pour l'autre il est assez flemmard et ne se foule pas. C'est ensuite le tour de Kiba. Il fait l'abruti et on se fout de sa gueule.

- Montre-nous ton talent, Super Kiki, le chambre Shikamaru.

Et moi qui me plaignais de mon surnom. Il a l'air de ne pas lui faire particulièrement plaisir en plus, c'est parfait. Neji qui est assis à côté de moi me regarde bizarrement, je dois encore afficher mon sourire de psychopathe. Je rougis et il rejoint la piste, il ferait presque flipper. Kiba prend sa place.

- T'as vu comme je suis doué ?

Il a les yeux qui brillent et il semble vraiment s'amuser, seulement je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il a fait.

- Euh, non désolé.

Il semble un peu déçu mais il sourit mystérieusement avant de se rapprocher.

- T'étais trop absorbé par mon magnifique fessier ? me souffle-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche, choqué et Neji choisit ce moment pour me fixer ce qui fait se retourner les autres. Mon visage devient tout rouge. De là où ils sont placés, ils nous voient tous les deux, Kiba m'enlaçant. Il remarque d'ailleurs que je suis figé, se recule et remarque l'immobilité de ses comparses.

- Il avait un truc sur son col, se justifie-t-il.

Ils nous regardent d'un air dubitatif et je préfère m'éclipser pour jouer mon tour. Je choisi une boule et j'entends des murmures provenant de mon groupe. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise, je sais pas ce qu'ils doivent penser de nous.

Je suis maintenant face aux quilles, j'amorce le mouvement et ferme les yeux. Je fais le vide dans mon esprit et fait abstraction de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi en dehors de la piste. J'ouvre les yeux et je tire. La trajectoire est presque parfaite, elle file bien droit et à pleine vitesse vers les quilles. Je suis bon pour le strike avant que la boule ne décide de m'envoyer chier et préfère se jeter dans la gouttière qui l'accueille à bras ouvert. J'entends de grands éclats de rire derrière moi et je retourne m'asseoir piteusement.

- T'es aussi doué que Shika.

Tout le monde acquiesce mais on s'en moque tous les deux après tout je n'ai jamais était fort au bowling.

On poursuit la partie et on finit par tous bien s'entendre même si je pense qu'ils doivent se douter qu'il y a un truc pas clair entre Kiba et moi. Au fil des scores, l'écart des points se creuse et le vainqueur est Neji. Il a une précision incroyable ce mec, il a fait que des strikes. On libère notre coin et un autre groupe prend aussitôt place. Les filles nous rejoints et comme il est encore tôt, on cherche un endroit où finir la soirée. Les filles disent qu'ils font également boite de nuit, il faut juste trouver la salle. Comme nous ne pouvons rien leur refuser et qu'on n'a surtout pas de meilleure idée, on les suit. Les filles partent se renseigner et moi je recommence à stresser. Pas que je n'aime pas danser mais c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment bouger mon corps de lâche. Les filles reviennent et nous ouvre la voie.

On descend d'un étage, elle est installée au sous-sol surement pour une question d'insonorisation. Une fois devant la porte, on entend la musique en bruit sourd. L'entrée est libre et pour le moment il y a cinq-six personnes. Il y a un bar sur un coté de la salle et des canapés dans les coins de la pièce. Il fait sombre comme toutes les boites de nuit et seul le milieu de la pièce est un peu plus éclairé grâce aux différents spots. Les filles se précipitent sur la piste de danse et nous les suivons, en moins hystérique bien sûr. La seule qui est resté avec nous est Hinata, elle semble un peu moins folle que les autres mais elle est par contre perpétuellement rouge surtout quand elle me regarde. Pour le moment c'est des musiques rapides et on danse en groupe mais dès que personne ne me regarde je file en direction des canapés. Malheureusement Kiba me surveille de près et me ramène toujours, seulement au bout de la troisième fois il en a marre. Il se glisse dans mon dos, encercle ma taille de ces bras et pose son menton sur mon épaule.

- Arrête de t'enfuir chaton.

- Je ne m'enfuis pas…

- Tu détale avec panache, se marre-t-il.

Je le frappe en aveugle mais je le manque bien sûr.

- Allez viens, on va aller chercher des boissons pour tout le monde.

Intérieurement je le remercie de mettre fin à mon supplice et ça doit se voir sur ma sale tête vu qu'il me décoiffe en souriant. Le barman nous salue et Kiba commande. Je sers à rien en fait. On discute le temps que les boissons se préparent et je comprends enfin à quoi je sers, il me colle le max de verres que je peux porter et lui s'en sort pénard avec simplement deux verres. Je le suis dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvent une table basse et des canapés arrondis, la lumière y est plus faible afin de rendre l'endroit plus cosy. Les autres nous retrouvent et Kiba me décharge. Je m'assoie enfin entre Hinata et le brun. J'ai peur qu'elle explose à force d'être rouge comme ça.

- Hey, ça va Hinata ?

Elle bégaie plusieurs fois avant de réussir à me répondre que tout va bien.

- T'arriveras jamais à trouver un petit copain si tu restes comme ça, braille Ino en lui claquant le dos.

Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte, elle a presque valdingué sur la table. On fait un peu plus connaissance quand un slow se fait entendre. C'est bien la première fois que j'en entends un en boite, bon faut dire aussi que ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je me trouve dans ce genre d'endroit. Tenten entraîne un Lee rougissant et qui pour une fois n'a rien à dire. Sakura fait les yeux doux à Shika et avec un soupir, il la suit. Je les vois pas du tout ensemble mais je crois qu'elle fait ça juste pour l'embêter. Ino rage à côté pour je ne sais quelle raison mais je crois entendre un charmant « connasse » sortir de ses lèvres. Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas Shika qu'elle cherchait à emmerder. Kiba prend la main d'Ino et l'emmène avec lui, ils s'entendent tous très bien et se soutiennent mutuellement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir ça. Du coup, il ne reste plus qu'Hinata. Je vois mal Neji lui proposer surtout s'ils sont frères et sœur, Shino est dans son coin et compte bien y rester et Choji a disparu je ne sais où, il reste donc que moi. Je stresse c'est la première fois que je vais inviter une fille à danser. Je prends une grande inspiration et je me lance. Seulement entre mes bafouillements et elle qui rougis plus que de raison, la chanson se finit avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce que je lui demande. Les autres se rassoient, boivent un coup avant de repartir pour certains. Ino a l'air moins fâchée mais lance quand même des regards meurtriers à Sakura. Je choppe le bras à Kiba et le tire vers moi.

- Ino en pince pour Shika, nan ? lui murmurais-je.

- Finement observé, Sherlock Holmes, se moque-t-il.

Je ne sais pas s'il le fait exprès mais il finit souvent ses phrases en expirant pile sur mon oreille et ça me fout des frissons à chaque fois. Quelques musiques passent encore et Kiba me force à venir avec lui mais je reste solidement agrippé au canapé.

- Hey l'écureuil, tu vas le lâcher ce canapé ?

- Ah bon, c'est plus cha…

Le dernière syllabe reste bloquée dans ma gorge, j'ai failli commettre l'irréparable et l'autre con se fend la gueule.

- Si tu préfères celui-là, il n'y a pas de problèmes cha…

- TA GUEULE !

Tout le monde se retourne sur moi et pendant quelques minutes on me confondrait avec Hinata, la poitrine en moins bien sûr.

- C'est rien, il a juste ses règles.

Les filles l'engueulent copieusement et j'en suis bien content. Seulement une chanson le sauve, Mammoth de Dimitri Vegas. Dès les premières notes, les filles le lâchent aussitôt et elles partent se déhancher causant la jalousie des autres filles de la salle. Ce moment est fatal pour moi car je ne peux résister à son appel, cette chanson me plait trop et il le sait ce fourbe. On commence à danser et très rapidement je me rends compte que ce n'est pas la version que je connais, un mec chante mais ça rends pas plus mal.

- C'est un petit remix de la chanson que tu connais déjà. Le mec qui chante c'est Julian Perretta et la chanson s'appelle Bodytalk*, me souffle-t-il.

Il est dans mon dos, collé à moi pour être plus précis et au moment où il m'informe quant au sujet du titre de la chanson il fait un mouvement de bassin particulièrement prononcé. J'en suis plus que troublé, je ne sais pas comment réagir alors je ne fais rien. Je voie pas pourquoi je m'enflamme, il fait ça sans arrière-pensées. Ouais… sans arrière-pensées… La chanson se termine et je suis encore un peu chamboulé. Je me rassoie et finit mon verre calmement. Choji est revenu, il est parti cherché de la bouffe que je taxe quand il tourne la tête.

Un nouveau slow débute et j'ai bien l'intention d'inviter Hinata. Cette fois ci je ne parle pas et lui prend la main directement avant de l'emmener avec moi. Le chanteur commence à chanter et je me place face à elle avant de glisser mes mains en bas de son dos. Timidement, elle fait de même mais sur mes épaules. Je me serre contre elle et nous tournons doucement. C'est étrange mais très loin d'être désagréable, je ferme les yeux et pose mon menton sur son épaule. Je la sens trembler contre moi, ça doit être sa première fois à elle aussi. Je bouge un peu ma tête et je vois qu'elle est mal à l'aise mais qu'elle ne lâcherait mes hanches pour rien au monde. Il y a de plus en plus de monde et parfois je touche d'autres personnes. Toutefois plus les secondes passent et plus je sens un contact répété. Pour m'en assurer, j'arrête de tourner en rond et il y a bien une personne qui vient coller son dos au mien. J'essaie de voir qui c'est et ça ne m'étonne même pas de voir que c'est Kiba. Il est avec Ino et danse sur place mais quelque chose me dit qu'il sait très bien qu'il me rentre dedans. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Bon c'est pas très gênant alors je le laisse faire. Je continue à danser en maintenant inconsciemment la pression que le dos et les fesses de Kiba exercent sur moi. Je n'entends plus que la musique et ne sens plus que les légers frottements de Kiba. Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser du comportement de Kiba, je n'ai pas envie d'espérait encore pour rien. Au fur et à mesure de la musique, je me cale plus sur les mouvements de Kiba que sur ceux d'Hinata. La musique s'emballe légèrement et j'ouvre subitement les yeux en réalisant que je préférerai que ce soit Kiba qui soit face à moi. Cette pensée me met mal à l'aise inexplicablement et je sens les larmes monter pour aucune raison. Je lâche Hinata et m'enfuis vers les toilettes. Une fois à l'intérieur, la musique est moins forte. Je me rince le visage histoire de me calmer. Je devrais sortir, la pauvre ne doit rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs. Une fois dehors, la musique est redevenue calme et quand je lève la tête Kiba est face à moi, inquiet. Je n'ai pas le courage de l'affronter maintenant, je le dépasse mais il en décide autrement. Il me rattrape, m'agrippe le bras et me retourne avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Reste chaton, reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas seul.

J'ai un temps de latence avant d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de dire. Je l'agrippe fortement et je le sens me caresser doucement le dos. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un événement majeur dans notre relation. Il se décolle de moi et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. La chanson se termine sur cet acte. Ino est avec Hinata je m'en veux de l'avoir planté en plein milieu de la chanson, elle n'y est pour rien la pauvre. Mais je suis trop préoccupé pour m'en soucier vraiment. Je suis toujours accroché à Kiba et il me caresse toujours les cheveux.

- Viens, on va s'assoir.

Il part mais je le retiens, la tête baissée. Il me force à la relever et je le fixe avant de l'embrasser… sur la joue.

- Merci...

Je dois dire que j'ai hésité à l'embrasser ailleurs mais il ne vaut mieux probablement pas. Pas encore.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* Pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais aussi bien qu'une chèvre, on peut traduire ça par langage corporel.

Bodytalk: watch?v=QE8PxcQnxT8

Le slow: watch?v=6UVeQ2049OQ

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avez pris autant en le lisant. A plus. **


	6. Chapitre 5

Mers chers petits lecteurs, je dois dire que je suis très mécontente de vous. En effet pour ce chapitre, j'ai dû relire le troisième et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que personne ne m'avais prévenu. Je m'explique j'ai l'habitude de faire un copier/coller des reviews afin de simplifier la rédaction des réponses. Seulement ce fourbe de PC a décidé de mettre ça dans le chapitre et maintenant que j'y pense je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible enfin bref, l'erreur est corrigé.

**Mathiewpr**, en effet tu as deviné. Bien sur il y aura d'autres chapitres et pour les dédicaces, à toi de me donner de bonne idées =) Pour la bande, ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas réitérer l'expérience, je préfère me centrer sur les deux gugusses.

**Personnes**, merci pour tes encouragements et on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet, enfin presque.

**Eihpostaro**, c'est ça toute la classe du truc =) Plus sérieusement je pensais vraiment partir sur une grosse discussion entre les deux mais je pense que ce sera mieux un peu plus tard.

**Chapitre 5 **

Le groupe commence à se dissoudre. Kiba dit au revoir à chacun d'entre eux et Shika en profite pour me prendre à part.

- Je peux te parler un instant ?

Il prend un ton sérieux, il doit vouloir me parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Euh oui.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Kiba ?

- Une à deux semaines à peu près, pourquoi ?

- C'est étrange, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre et surtout il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, dit-il légèrement irrité.

- J'ai cru comprendre que ça faisait un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas parlé.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous mais s'il sourit à nouveau c'est tous ce qui importe.

Je suis perplexe, il n'y a pas plus joyeux que lui pourquoi… Ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours me revient subitement en mémoire. Je l'observe. Si je comprends bien, il lui est vraiment arrivé quelque chose de grave et vu sa réaction à mon sujet, ça doit concerner le suicide. C'est quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas pu aider ou ça le concerne directement ? Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge à cette idée. Je le vois sourire au loin, il m'a sauvé deux fois et je compte bien lui rendre la pareille. Je me tourne brusquement vers Shika qui me regardait du coin de l'œil.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ça, c'est à lui de t'en parler.

Pourquoi il a lancé le sujet alors ?

Il se tourne vers Kiba et le regarde avec un sourire affectueux. Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. Il me refait face.

- En tout cas continue à le faire sourire, il le mérite.

Il me claque l'épaule et part à sa rencontre. Kiba se retourne sur lui avec un grand sourire. Ils sont trop loin pour que j'entende ce qu'ils disent. Ça dure quelque minute avant qu'ils ne s'enlacent et que Shika suive le même chemin que les autres. Je m'assoie et finis ma boisson pendant que Kiba prend place à mes côtés.

- La soirée t'a plu ?

- Oui c'était bien sympa même si je ne suis pas habitué à autant de monde d'un coup.

- Ne t'inquiète pas les soirées de cette ampleur se font rare. Je vois généralement que Shika même si ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Vous avez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre.

- C'est pas pour rien que c'est mon meilleur ami.

La chanson Prayer in C résonne et Kiba me regarde dangereusement.

- Non, je ne danserai pas. Je l'ai suffisamment fait pour une vie entière.

Il se rapproche, se fichant bien de ce que je lui dis et m'agrippe le bras avant de me forcer à le suivre. Il se plaque dans mon dos et commence à se déhancher contre moi. Je sens une multitude de fourmillements me traverser le corps à chacune de ses ondulations.

- Tu vas le regretter quand on sera rentrés, articulais-je difficilement.

- Ah oui ? chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Je le fixe du coin de l'œil et cette situation à l'air de bien l'amuser.

- C'est moi ou ça te dérange moins que je fasse ça maintenant que mes amis sont partis ?

Sa question me perturbe. C'est vrai qu'il est beaucoup plus proche de moi que tout à l'heure avec Hinata. J'ai peut-être réagi de manière excessive tout à l'heure.

- Non c'est pas ça, moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça.

- Chaton est un grand timide ?

- Non c'est pas de la timidité sinon je t'aurais dégager de mon dos depuis bien longtemps.

Il semble y réfléchir aussi en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me laisse aller contre lui bien malgré moi et je perçois son sourire contre mon cou. Il glisse ses mains autour de ma taille et on ne bouge plus. Je profite de sa présence contre moi et la chanson se termine bien trop vite. Je l'entends bailler.

- Je suis claqué, on rentre ?

J'acquiesce et on prend le chemin de la sortie.

Sur le chemin du retour, je réfléchi à ma vengeance. Il semble l'avoir oublié mais qu'il ne compte pas trop sur moi pour que je fasse de même. Je l'observe discrètement et rien ne viens. Comme le chemin est encore long, mon esprit vagabonde et je repense à la discussion qu'on a eue quand on dansait tous les deux. Rien qu'avec cette pensée, je ressens à nouveau les mêmes sensations bizarres. Mais bref je m'égare, pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi excessivement alors qu'il est plus tactile d'habitude et ce n'a m'a jamais posé de problème ? Une certaine séance de massage mutuelle, bien que séparé d'une bonne heure, vient pointer le bout de son nez dans mon esprit. Oui, il est très tactile et moi aussi en fait, j'en rougirai presque. Je comprends mieux l'expression qu'il affichait quand je suis sorti des toilettes. Il ne devait rien comprendre le pauvre, je ferais mieux de me décoincer un peu. L'illumination se fait dans mon pauvre crâne, je la tiens ma vengeance. Tu vas morfler mon gros.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il se gare devant la fenêtre comme à son habitude et nous sortons. Il déverrouille la porte et on rentre se mettre au chaud. Je regarde l'heure et mine de rien il est déjà plus de quatre heures et demi du matin. Kiba part dans la salle de bain et j'en profite pour mettre en place mon plan. Je rentre dans la chambre, la pièce est obscure mais pas trop on discerne aisément ce qu'il se trouve dans la pièce. J'avise mon pyjama, tout du moins le short que Kiba m'a généreusement prêter, non si je le mets ça ne fera pas naturel. Il ne reste plus qu'à bien analyser le terrain et je suis prêt. Je sors furtivement de la pièce et je bois un verre d'eau dans la cuisine pour qu'il ne se doute de rien du plan machiavélique qui l'attend. Il sort de la salle de bain avec son short qui lui sert de pyjama à lui aussi et se vautre sur son canapé.

- On pourrait échanger pour que tu ne te cogne pas à chaque fois le canapé.

- Et pour ne plus avoir ton massage en guise de réveil, JAMAIS.

Il se terre dans sa couverture et ne bouge plus. Bien, je peux commencer mes représailles. Je vais dans la chambre et patiente deux-trois minutes.

- Bordel Kiba, il y a un truc ÉNORME dans la chambre, hurlais-je en courant hors de la pièce.

Kiba se lève d'un coup et j'essaie de prendre une expression alarmée.

- Où ça ?

- Mais bordel, je viens de te le dire.

Je le pousse dans la chambre et ferme silencieusement la porte.

- Si t'allumais on verrait plus facilement quelque chose. Pourquoi elle est éteinte d'ailleurs ? s'interroge-t-il en regardant au plafond.

Merde, j'ai oublié ce petit détail mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Je m'approche de lui silencieusement avec un sourire malveillant et il ne se doute de rien.

- Toujours à mon secours, hein Super Kiki ? lui murmurais-je une fois dans son dos.

Il marque un temps, surpris, mais se reprend bien vite.

- Putain, pourquoi il a fallu que tu le retiennes ? soupire-t-il.

- Simple vengeance mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Je le plaque, face contre le mur entre l'armoire et la table de nuit. Mon regard se perd sur son dos avant de me presser contre lui. Son expression est totalement différente de la mienne, lui ça à l'air de lui plaire.

- Vas s'y, fais-moi regretter chaton.

Il n'a pas oublié finalement mais du coup, ça me coupe un peu dans mon élan et je ne suis plus bien sûr de ce que je dois faire. Il semble remarquer mon hésitation et s'en amuse. Il se retourne et s'adosse au mur dans une pose aguicheuse. Une forte rougeur se propage sur mes joues et je le détaille honteusement pendant de nombreuses minutes.

- Ah la la, faut tout faire soi-même ici.

Hein ? Il pose sa main sur mon pec et me force à reculer, je butte contre le lit et il me pousse pour que je bascule avant qu'il me grimpe dessus.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est toujours moi qui finit en dessous, me lamentais-je.

- Ça n'a pas que des désavantages.

- Parle pour toi.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais.

Il sourit et viens me faire un bisou sur la joue. Le temps semble s'être arrêté momentanément et on se fixe.

- C'est vrai que mon lit est beaucoup plus confortable que le canapé mais je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose de bien mieux.

Et il s'allonge sur moi sans autre forme de procès. Il n'est pas des plus légers mais c'est agréable et quelque part rassurant. Je regrette presque d'être toujours vêtu. Ma respiration se calme et son odeur m'entoure complètement. Je me sens partir dans les vapes.

- Tu comptes dormir fringué ?

C'est à croire qu'il peut vraiment lire dans mes pensées. Je fais descendre mes mains le long de mon corps et touche par inadvertance son abdomen.

- Je savais bien que t'était curieux chaton.

- Mais non mais comment tu veux que j'enlève mon haut alors que t'es vautré sur moi ?

- Chut, ne te cherche pas d'excuse, dit-il en mettant son index sur mes lèvres entrouvertes.

Je roule des yeux et soupire.

- Bon laisse-moi t'aider, t'as pas l'air bien doué.

- Heiiin ?

Il se saisit du bas de mon tee-shirt et le fait remonter jusqu'à mes épaules.

- Si t'y met pas du tien, on va pas y arriver.

En effet, j'ai toujours mes bras de part et d'autre de mon corps et dans ces circonstances, il a un peu de difficulté à me le passer au-dessus de la tête. Je les relèves et il s'empresse de me l'enlever complètement avant de le balancer au hasard sur le sol de sa chambre. Il me regarde deux secondes avant de s'attaquer à mon pantalon. Le bouton saute très vite mais la braguette se montre quelque peu récalcitrante. Il s'acharne dessus et je prends peur pour mes bijoux de familles.

- Calme toi Jean-Pierre tu vas finir par me les coincer.

Je la défais moi-même avant de faire glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes et il suit mes mouvements de près. Son regard remonte littéralement mon corps et j'en suis fortement gêné. Il farfouille sous mon oreiller et en sort mon pyjama.

- Bon, il reste plus qu'une chose à enlever.

J'ai peur de trop bien comprendre ce qu'il insinue. Il me sourit et fait descendre sa main avant de claquer l'élastique de mon boxer sur ma taille afin que je réalise bien ses intentions. J'attrape vivement sa main et panique quelque peu.

- T'es pas le seul à être curieux chaton, murmure-t-il dans mon cou et forcant un peu ma main ce qui lui permet de descendre de quelques millimètres mon sous-vêtement.

Je le repousse plus violemment que prévu. Il est surpris mais son regard change radicalement. Non, tout mais pas ça, je ne veux pas voir cette lueur dans ses yeux. Je le regarde douloureusement et lui regarde ailleurs avant de quitter le lit. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se fissure, ça ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal. Faut dire que c'est arriver qu'une fois. Il atteint la porte mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Je le rattrape et le serre dans mes bras. Il me repousse si fortement que je tombe, lui me regardant de haut. Il s'approche une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

- Tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais m'intéresser ? Que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de toi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Qui voudrait sortir avec toi ? Tu t'es bien regardé ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive d'un coup ? Il continue à me poser des questions en montant le ton de plus en plus fort et je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux. Il me fait peur, qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Je recule jusqu'à me retrouver bloqué contre la table de nuit.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie de TOI ? hurle-t-il en me mettant une raclée qui me colle au sol. Je touche ma joue brûlante et le regarde effrayé. Quelque chose ne va pas, comment un couteau est apparu dans sa main et surtout que compte-t-il en faire ? J'ai ma réponse quand il se jette sur moi et me plante avec. Une douleur lancinante me traverse de part en part et la seule chose que je vois avant de sombrer est son sourire, fier de lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux et je suis plongé dans la pénombre. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure et je transpire comme pas permis. Je touche ma poitrine et je ne suis pas blessé. C'était qu'un rêve, un putain de rêve. Je pars me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas où s'arrête la réalité et où commence le rêve seulement un petit détail me permet de le déterminer. Je suis toujours habillé, j'ai dû m'endormir quand il s'est allongé sur moi. Quelque part je suis content qu'il ne m'ait pas réellement dit tout ça mais d'un autre coté la première partie du rêve était plutôt agréable. Je me sèche le visage et bois un verre d'eau avant de rejoindre le brun.

Une fois dans la chambre, je retire tee-shirt et pantalon et je m'assoie sur le lit en dessous de la couverture. J'ai le cauchemar encore en tête et je crois que je vais avoir du mal à me rendormir. Kiba dort comme un bien heureux et il a profité de mon absence pour s'étendre au maximum. Je m'allonge comme je peux et je me cale sur son bras. Il semble se rendre compte de ma présence puisqu'il ramène son bras contre lui, m'emmenant en même temps. Maintenant c'est moi qui suis vautré sur lui, ma jambe gauche entre les siennes et je sens sa main échouer dans le creux de mon dos. C'est encore plus agréable que dans mon rêve, je sens parfaitement le contact chaud de sa peau contre la mienne. Je niche ma tête dans son cou et inspire profondément, j'aime décidément trop son odeur. Sa respiration calme me berce et me ferai presque oublier mon cauchemar.

Il bouge un peu et tourne son visage face au mien. J'ai bien envie de faire quelque chose que je ne devrais peut-être pas mais après tout il dort je ne risque rien. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et je me penche vers lui. J'hésite un peu, c'est mon premier baiser après tout et j'étais loin de l'imaginer dans ces circonstances. Je caresse ces cheveux de la même manière que lui et ça à l'air de lui plaire. Je m'approche encore un peu et son souffle se répercute sur mes lèvres ce qui fait céder la moindre petite parcelle de raison qui aurez pu résister. Je ferme les yeux et je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'est bizarre le contact n'est pas si différent que d'embrasser de la peau, je suis un peu déçu. J'ouvre les yeux et je comprends mieux pourquoi le contact me semblait si peu différent. J'ai été si impatient que je me suis jeter sur lui et j'ai dérapé sur sa joue et non sur ses lèvres. Mais quel con ! Je secoue la tête de dépit et le regarde à nouveau. Il ne bouge pas et est toujours profondément endormi. Bon cette fois je garde les yeux ouvert et j'y vais plus calmement. Je me penche et pose doucement ma bouche sur la sienne. C'est agréable et doux mais trop court à mon goût. J'humidifie mes lèvres machinalement, j'ai bien envie de recommencer. J'ai pas le temps d'y penser que ma bouche à déjà rejoint la sienne. C'est doux, chaud et légèrement humide. Je bouge quelque peu créant une friction. Je m'arrache à lui car je risque d'aller trop loin si je continue. Il y a eu au moins une chose positive dans ce sale rêve c'est que j'ai vraiment envie de tenter quelque chose avec lui et je ferai tout pour lui plaire. Je me recale contre son cou et son bras m'enserre, cette position est vraiment confortable. Mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que la marmotte n'était pas aussi endormi qu'elle le laissait paraitre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voila pour ce petit chapitre où le petit blond se décide enfin à passer à l'acte, enfin plus ou moins. **


	7. Chapitre 6

Et oui mes enfants, vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Petite panne d'envie et un quantité non négligeable de jeux à tester enfiinnnnn breffff... sinon je suis plutôt contente de vos réactions quant au cauchemar, c'était le but recherché.

Tout de suite les réponses aux reviews.

**Eihpostaro, **oui le cauchemar était un petit délire que je voulais placer. Je pense que je vais quand même acheter un bouquin de survie contre la torture tu comprendras mieux à la fin de l'histoire =D

**Mathiewpr, **bon bah rien puisque tu sais déjà LLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL

**Personnes,** la suite devrai te plaire.

**Chapitre 6**

Bien que je sois calé, je commence à avoir des fourmis dans ma jambe droite. Je me détache de lui à contre cœur et m'allonge sur le dos. Il me suit dans mon mouvement et se colle à moi. Peut-être un peu trop puisqu'il me pousse jusqu'à ce que je sois obligé de me mettre sur le flanc gauche. Il loge sa tête dans mon cou et sa main vient se glisser autour de ma taille en prenant bien soin de me caresser le ventre au passage. Une multitude de frissons suit sa trajectoire ce qui me fait bouger de quelques centimètres. J'essaie de m'endormir mais il semblerait que l'emplacement de sa main ne lui convienne plus. Il la fait donc remonter pour la poser sur ma hanche et ensuite l'agripper. J'essaie de convaincre mon corps de ne pas réagir mais il est sacrément têtu. Surtout qu'il y en a une qui n'a pas l'intention de me laisser dormir apparemment. Non seulement contente de me provoquer ce genre de réaction, elle continue en faisant de petit cercle sur ma peau qui est plus sensible que je ne le pensais. Il est bien actif pour quelqu'un qui pionce !

Mais tout ceci n'était en réalité qu'une mise en scène pour camoufler l'odieux complot qui est en train de se dérouler sous nos yeux, mesdames et messieurs. En effet cette fourbe en a profité pour tenter une intrusion dans mon caleçon. Nan mais dit donc, tu vas repartir par là d'où tu viens ! Je m'insurge pendant quelques minutes en ayant pris soin de virer le malotru de mon calbute. Je m'allonge sur le ventre histoire d'avoir la paix mais c'est mal le connaitre, déjà qu'il est borné éveillé alors endormi je vous en parle même pas. Il revient à la charge et me caresse doucement le dos en mettant une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque et je m'assoupis de plus en plus. Je baisse ma garde et je sens une chose se faufiler insidieusement sur mes fesses. Mais il ne va pas me laisser tranquille ?! Malheureusement ces caresses ne manquent pas de me faire pas mal d'effet et j'y prends goût. Je tourne la tête vers lui et me serre un peu plus en profitant honteusement de sa tendresse.

Quelques minutes passent et ses caresses n'ont pas cessé, bien au contraire. C'est plus qu'agréable et j'ai un peu honte de profiter de lui alors qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. J'ouvre un œil et je l'observe. Son visage est plus proche que je ne le pensais et ses lèvres sont vraiment attirantes. Je mets ma main sur son épaule et le pousse pour le placer sur le dos, son bras me ramenant sur lui. Ses cheveux s'étalent sur l'oreiller et sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement. Un petit bisou de plus ne peut pas lui faire de mal, non ? Je me penche et savoure le moment où mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Je me recule de quelques centimètres et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je suis si absorbé par le bas de son visage que je ne remarque pas qu'il ouvre doucement les yeux. Je l'embrasse à nouveau et je le sens remuer. Merde. Je me crispe, les yeux écarquillés. Il marmonne puis tourne la tête. Fausse alerte mais il m'a bien fait peur quand même. Le problème c'est que je ne peux plus continuer mes conneries maintenant. Je redresse sa tête avec deux doigts posés sur sa joue. Je me repenche mais quelque chose me stoppe dans ma descente. Ses yeux. Ses putains d'yeux OUVERTS. Je me jette en arrière, en passant sur le cri peu viril que j'ai émis et me recroqueville dans un coin du lit, la tête cachée dans mes genoux. Le lit bouge, signe qu'il se déplace tel un requin fasse à un pauvre phoque sans défense. Sa main remonte mon tibia et se pose sur mon genou. Je tremble comme une feuille par grand vent et je sens un poids sur mon crâne. Je ressors ma tête de mes genoux et son front retombe sur ces derniers. Il n'a pas l'air de mal le prendre, je lui caresse presque tendrement les cheveux. Il se redresse vivement et se jette sur moi me clouant au mur, ses mains plaquées de part et d'autres de ma tête. Il y a une infinie douceur dans ses yeux mais après il fait sombre, c'est surement le fruit de mon imagination mais pour le moment je veux y croire. Une de ses mains se pose sur ma joue sans me quitter des yeux. Je déglutis difficilement en le voyant se lécher les lèvres. Il se rapproche de moi lentement et je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Je ferme les yeux et je l'attends.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passe rien et je mordille ma lèvre inférieure d'impatience et rouvre lentement les yeux. Les siens vacillent et sont surtout concentrés sur le bas de mon visage. Je pensais que dans ce genre de situation il saurait prendre les devants mais quelque part ça me rassure qu'il ne me saute pas dessus. Je pose la main sur sa cuisse et le regarde peut-être un peu trop intensément. Il me regarde et on dirait qu'il a pris sa décision. Il se penche et m'embrasse. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois, cette fois-ci c'est lui qui initie le mouvement et ça change tout. Nous restons immobiles et j'ai une sensation étrange dans le creux de mon ventre. On se recule sans dire un mot. Il sourit timidement ça fait bizarre de le voir comme ça, on dirait qu'il est gêné.

- C'est pas bien de réveiller les gens quand ils dorment, chaton, dit-il tout bas.

Je le reconnais enfin, toujours à plaisanter.

- D'accord, je le ferais plus.

Je me lève du lit et j'aperçois pendant deux secondes le choc se peindre sur son visage. Je n'ai pas fait deux pas que j'entends le lit grincer violemment avant de sentir ses bras m'enlacer et sa tête se loger dans mon cou. C'était une plaisanterie bien sûr mais il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir saisie. J'attrape doucement ses mains et tourne ma tête dans sa direction. La position n'est pas des plus adéquates mais je dois le rassurer tout de suite. Avec ma main libre je lui caresse légèrement la joue et l'embrasse à nouveau. Il me retourne vivement dans ses bras et nos bouches s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre. C'est maladroit et un peu violent mais putain ce que c'est bon ! Il bouge ces lèvres contre les miennes et n'ayant que peu d'expérience dans ce domaine pour ne pas dire aucune, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. J'essaie de suivre son mouvement et je le sens s'exciter davantage contre moi.

- Vas s'y mollo Jean Pierre, dis-je en me dégageant, une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre posé sur ma bouche.

- Désolé je me suis un peu enflammé, rit-il en se grattant la tête nerveusement.

On se regarde un instant comme deux enfants qui aurait fait une grosse connerie mais qui sont content d'eux. Il m'attrape le poignet et me rallonge sur le lit. Le stress monte d'un coup mais il ne tente rien, il s'allonge juste à mes côtés. Il me caresse le torse et je l'imite, bien qu'un peu plus timide dans mes gestes. On finit par s'endormir sous nos caresses mutuelles.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'émerge de mon sommeil, le pif écrasé contre sa clavicule. Il y a eu du mouvement cette nuit puisque que je me retrouve vautré sur lui et lui est en diagonale dans le plumard avec une jambe pendant dans le vide. Il papillonne des yeux et se redresse sur ses coudes.

- Salut, chaton. J'ai pas le droit à mon réveil spécial aujourd'hui ?

Il se retourne mollement sur le dos et attend visiblement que je fasse quelque chose. Je vais te faire un tout autre massage tu vas voir. Je secoue la tête espérant virer ainsi de mon esprit les pensées obscènes que je peux avoir de si bon matin. Je grimpe sur ses cuisses et m'affaire à mon travail. Il aime ça et j'y prends de plus en plus goût moi aussi. Je redessine avec lenteur ses muscles dorsaux avec application. Il se rendort mais ce n'est pas le but de l'opération. Je me penche et lui lèche la nuque. Au moins maintenant, il n'a plus du tout envie de dormir.

- Tes massages sont de mieux en mieux.

Il a la tête à demi tournée et me sourit tendrement. Je me penche, obnubilé par cette vue, et lui fais un bisou sur sa joue glissant sur sa bouche.

- C'était pas qu'un rêve cette nuit alors ?

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite en me mordillant les lèvres. Il se tourne sur le dos, je me retrouve donc assis un peu plus bas que son bassin. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et m'observe attentivement. Je me tortille les doigts sous son inspection, un peu nerveux de ce qu'il pense. Pour ma part, ma décision est prise. S'il m'accepte, j'ai bien l'intention de sortir avec lui.

- T'a pas l'air réticent au contact humain, pourquoi t'as voulu te suicider ?

Il a l'art et la manière de péter l'ambiance mais après tout il le saura bien un jour et il doit le savoir.

- Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit peu après que tu m'ais rattrapé de mon plongeon ?

- Quand tu m'as gueulé dessus ?

Mes yeux bifurquent à gauche et du rouge s'étale sur mes pommettes.

- Euh… oui.

Il ricane et s'assoit le dos contre le mur, m'attire pour que je m'installe entre ces jambes et ramène la couverture sur nous, je vous rappelle que nous sommes toujours en pyjama. Je sens nettement la chaleur de son torse sur mon dos mais je ne dois pas me laisser déconcentrer, c'est le meilleur moment pour que nous ayons une petite discussion qui me permettra de déterminer s'il est la personne que je recherche. Au fond de moi, j'ai vraiment envie qu'il le soit.

- Quand j'étais bord de la falaise, j'étais vraiment…

- … au bord du gouffre ?

Je souris à son commentaire et le fait qu'il ne soit pas face à moi me permet de pouvoir m'exprimer plus clairement.

- En effet, ma vie était loin d'être désagréable mais je me sentais seul. Je me sens seul…

- Et tu crois qu'en te suicidant ça résoudra le problème ?

- Pas vraiment, j'en avais pas envie plus que ça mais faut dire que je n'avais pas les idées bien nettes. Tu dois surement te dire que c'est ridicule de vouloir ce supprimer pour un motif si futile.

- Non. La solitude peut être très pesante, elle peut agir dans des circonstances différentes et peut faire très mal.

Je me retourne vers lui. C'est bien ce que je pensais, lui aussi a connu ça.

- C'était quoi pour toi ?

Il me regarde, surpris par ma question.

- Je suis très proche de ma sœur. On se confier presque tout et on faisait plein de choses ensemble. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter de l'entente que l'on avait tous les deux. Seulement il y a trois ans, elle est tombée malade. C'était trois fois rien mais elle retomber malade sans arrêt et en empirant à chaque fois.

Je vois dans ces yeux que c'est difficile pour lui de raconter ça et au vu de la tournure de son récit, j'ai peur pour la fin.

- Ça a duré un an, elle ne sortait plus de l'hôpital. Les médecins n'y comprenaient rien et… et…

Il a les yeux bloqué sur un cadre photo, posé sur la table de nuit dont je n'avais remarqué l'existence. On peut y voir une fille plus âgée que le garçon avec qui elle est, je suppose que ce doit être sa sœur et lui. Ses yeux brillent comme s'il était au bord des larmes, cette vue me fait un pincement au cœur.

- Ne me dit pas que…

- Si, la maladie a était plus forte qu'elle.

Je me sens honteux de la raison de ma solitude. Ça a l'air de l'avoir beaucoup affecté, quoi de plus normal en même temps. Il semble remarquer la peine que j'ai pour lui.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, ça va faire deux ans maintenant…

- La perte d'un proche est toujours difficile.

- Toi aussi t'as perdu quelqu'un ?

- Non mais je peux imaginer ce que ça doit faire.

Un silence pesant se forme et je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment était un crétin d'avoir voulu me suicider alors que des personnes souffre de la disparition non voulue de leurs proches. Sa main dans mes cheveux me coupe dans mes pensées et me ramène au moment présent.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir était un crétin…

- Mais tu l'est toujours si ça peut te rassurer, se moque-t-il.

Je me retourne et le frappe dans mon élan.

- CONNARD !

Il rigole mais avec tout de même un fond de tristesse. Je le regarde un peu plus sérieusement et lui explique la raison de mon auto insulte.

- Je suis conscient que ma disparition pourrait faire du mal à ma famille mais t'avoir rencontré m'a parmi de vraiment percuter.

- Et pour tes amis ?

- Si j'avais vraiment des amis, tu crois que j'aurais était dans cette situation ? Ouais enfin c'est paradoxal puisque que j'ai ma meilleure amie mais même elle ne semble pas tout comprendre.

- Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Oui plus d'une fois mais elle est assez naïve et crois toujours en l'espèce humaine.

- Et toi non ?

- Exactement. Jusqu'à il y a une semaine.

Il rougit comprenant sans doute ce que j'insinue. Je lui tourne le dos, son regard est trop intense.

- Faut pas dire des choses comme ça chaton, me souffle-t-il dans le cou en frottant son front sur ma nuque.

- C'est ce que je pense, dis-je troublé.

Des frissons me parcourent l'épiderme et mon cœur cogne fortement dans ma poitrine. Ces sensations sont géniales, puisque nouvelles. Je tourne à demi mon visage vers le sien et je sens sa joue se presser contre la mienne. J'en peux plus, il est trop proche et j'en ai trop envie. Je saisis son visage d'une main et happe ses lèvres. Sa tête se cogne contre le mur et il me serre dans ses bras, encerclant mes hanches de ses cuisses. Je sens sa bouche remuer contre la mienne et ses mains se loger dans mon cou. On se sépare à bout de souffle et il me regarde étonné mais ses yeux vacillent.

- Je crois que je t'apprécie de plus en plus.

- Tu m'apprécie juste ?

Je suis un peu déçu, ça s'entend dans ma voix. Il me sourit tendrement et me caresse les cheveux en descendant sur ma joue.

- Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'apprécie.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'assimiler ces propos qu'il m'embrasse et me renverse sur le lit. Ma tête n'est pas loin du bord mais son lit est assez large pour pourvoir m'étendre complètement, bien qu'on ne soit pas dans le bon sens. Sa bouche est toujours collée à la mienne et il se tient en équilibre sur ses mains, les miennes se glissent sur ses épaules. Il se recule de quelques centimètres et je détourne le regard en me mordillant les lèvres.

- Ohh putain… murmure-t-il.

Je le regarde avant qu'il ne fonde sur moi et m'embrasse fougueusement. Son corps se presse contre moi et mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux. Un mouvement particulièrement habile de sa part me laisse échapper un gémissement. Ma bouche s'ouvre, mes yeux s'agrandissent et je ne respire plus. Kiba me regarde et je sens mes joues chauffer.

- C.. c'était moi ça ?

- Oh ouais et crois-moi tu vas en refaire d'autres ou du moins je t'obligerai à recommencer.

Il me sourit espièglement et me replace une mèche de cheveux. Il emprisonne mes lèvres entre les siennes et sa main se faufile sur mon flanc droit. Pendant quelques minutes, la pièce résonne des bruits mouillés de nos baisers. Il cesse de m'embrasser pour mieux revenir à la charge, mon corps se tortille sous ses caresses et mon souffle s'accélère. C'est tellement bon que des gémissements s'échappent sans mon autorisation. Il se recule et sa main parcourt toujours mon corps. Il prend de la hauteur et observe mon torse, dessinant des arabesques invisibles sur ma peau et semble se faire un malin plaisir de passer et repasser sur les zones qui me chatouille le plus. Un sourire en coin est figé sur son visage au vu de mes réactions.

- Tu crois que je peux arriver à te faire ronronner ?

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, souriais-je.

- J'ai qu'a essayé alors. Si j'y arrive, je gagne quoi ?

- Je sais pas… ce que tu veux, dis-je aguicheur en me caressant lentement le torse du revers de la main et en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Je rigole ne prenant pas au sérieux ma plaisanterie ce qui n'est pas son cas.

- J'ai plus qu'à gagner alors.

Je crois que je me suis mis dans la merde tout seul mais ce genre de galère est souvent bien plus agréable qu'on ne le pense. Il m'embrasse passionnément et je sens rapidement quelque chose d'humide me titiller la lèvre inférieure. Cette présence se fait un peu plus présente et j'ouvre la bouche de surprise et elle en profite pour s'infiltrer. C'est vraiment bizarre de sentir une autre langue que la sienne dans sa bouche mais ce n'est pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Il m'embrasse de plus en plus fougueusement manquant de m'étouffer tellement il s'excite.

- Eh doucement mon gros, dis-je essoufflé en m'essuyant la salive au coin des lèvres.

Il rigole doucement et me caresse voluptueusement le torse tout en m'embrassant plus calmement. Il dérive ensuite sur ma joue puis sur mon cou tout en continuant ses caresses sur mes points sensibles. Ses lèvres effleurent ma veine jugulaire et sa langue retrace son tracé. Il reste concentré sur cette zone et commence à me mordiller en alternant avec des baisers et léchouilles. Il cale sa jambe droite entre mes cuisses et trace des cercles avec ses doigts sur mon bassin. Il continue son manège dans mon cou et ça me plait vraiment entre le piquant de ses dents, l'humidité de sa langue et la douceur de ses lèvres, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Il se redresse quelques minutes après et me regarde affectueusement.

- T'es à moi maintenant chaton.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite le sens de cette phrase mais sa signification m'apparaîtra plus tard. On s'embrasse à nouveau mais sa nouvelle position, c'est-à-dire son bassin plaqué sur ma hanche me fait sentir qu'il est légèrement « tendu » par la situation. J'ai un halètement à cette sensation et il en remarque la cause.

- Désolé chaton, je m'enflamme un peu.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, je suis dans le même état.

- Ah oui ? Ça demande vérification.

Il dérive rapidement sa main vers ma région basse et je tente de l'intercepter mais il est trop rapide. Ses doigts frôlent mon entrejambe et j'ai un hoquet de surprise.

- En effet, c'est bien dur, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je rougis violemment quand il commence des mouvements de va et vient sur ma virilité à travers mon boxer. Les halètements et les gémissements se disputent pour sortir en premier de ma bouche et je n'arrive pas à les retenir. Il se penche et m'embrasse doucement le cou en descendant vers mes clavicules. Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'y arrête et y applique le même traitement que dans mon cou. Il n'a pas arrêté ces mouvements en bas, bien au contraire.

- Ça te plaît ?

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, connaissant sa personnalité, il dit ça d'un ton inquiet et non pervers. Pourquoi ça me fait autant d'effet alors que je me suis déjà touché et plus d'une fois ? Il dérive ensuite vers mon téton gauche et le léchouille pendant quelques instants, le temps de perturber mon esprit pour pouvoir faire lentement glisser mon boxer jusqu'à mes genoux. Un courant d'air me permet de me rendre compte de ma nudité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kibaaahh ?

Un mouvement sur ma peau mise à nu me coupe dans ma phrase. Il a repris ses gestes de va et vient sur mon sexe et ça me plait beaucoup plus que quand c'est moi qui le fait. Il imprime un rythme lent qui fait doucement monter le plaisir en moi. Une de mes mains est sagement posée sur le lit pendant que l'autre se perd dans ses cheveux, les caressant par moment. Il remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres et m'embrasse en accélérant son geste, me tirant quelques gémissements. Son souffle s'accélère et il a une lueur indescriptible dans le regard. Je tente de l'embrasser à nouveau mais il se recule avec un sourire taquin.

- T'à l'air d'avoir encore tes esprits, je vais y remédier.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et accélères franchement son mouvement. Son pouce vient titiller le sommet de ma hampe et ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge. J'agrippe fermement le drap d'une main et je passe ma seconde main dans ces cheveux, tiraillant par moment ces derniers. J'en peux déjà plus, s'il continue à ce rythme je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir. Je ferme les yeux, tentant de me calmer pour profiter le plus longtemps possible de son massage. Ce n'est finalement pas une bonne idée puisque n'ayant plus la vue, mes sensations sont décuplées. Il arpente à présent mon torse de ses lèvres s'attardant sur mes points sensibles. Je pars complètement dans les vapes et un mouvement particulièrement habile de sa part m'arrache un cri qui part un peu dans les aigus. J'ai un peu honte mais il me fait rapidement oublier en m'embrassant le nombril puis dérive lentement vers mes cuisses. Je me redresse un peu sur mes coudes et je vois sa tête particulièrement proche de mes bijoux de famille. Il lève légèrement la tête et me sourit lubriquement avant de venir me léchouiller l'aine. C'est la goutte de trop, mon corps est pris de tremblements et je me libère sur mon torse dans un cri rauque et un cambrement à m'en péter le dos. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je tente de calmer ma respiration.

- Ça a était du rapide, dit-il en me claquant un bisou sur la joue.

Je rougis fortement et détourne le regard. Je le sens partir du lit puis quitter la pièce. Je me lève précipitamment, m'emmêle les jambes dans mon boxer mais je parviens à rétablir mon équilibre. J'essuie les traces blanches encore présentes sur mon ventre et remet en place mon sous-vêtement. C'est bizarre qu'il soit partit aussitôt, ça m'inquiète un peu. Je sors de la chambre dans l'idée d'aller dans la cuisine mais du bruit ce fait entendre dans la salle de bain. Il doit être là, la porte est entrouverte. Je la pousse par à-coup pour qu'elle ne grince pas et j'en reste baba du spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Kiba est accoudé au lavabo, le boxer à mi-cuisse et les yeux fermés. Je le vois de profil mais je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qu'il fait. J'en ai la bouche sèche et mon corps bouge de lui-même. Je le rejoins sans un bruit et l'embrasse délicatement dans le cou. Il est surpris et tourne vivement son visage vers moi.

- Naruummph

Je le fais taire d'un baiser et je décide de prendre les choses en main au propre comme au figuré. Je me plaque contre lui et l'embrasse dans le cou. Ma main descend le long de son torse et reprend le relais de celle qui est bien occupé à son entrejambe. Il semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais mon mouvement de va et vient le coupe efficacement. Sa respiration suit mon rythme et je me fais un malin plaisir de varier la cadence afin de voir les différents faciès qu'il peut afficher et enregistre ce qui lui plait le plus. Ma bouche rejoint son épaule où elle s'y attarde quelques instants avant de tracer un parcours sinueux jusqu'à son cou en passant par ses clavicules. Une fois arrivé à destination, je remonte vers son oreille que je mordille. Un faible gémissement se fait entendre et je suis bien déterminé à en entendre d'autres. Ma main libre s'amuse à dessiner des cercles dans son dos pendant que l'autre s'active avec toujours autant de vigueur sur son membre. Je décide de découvrir un peu plus son torse et mes doigts se portent volontaire. Je mémorise la texture de sa peau ainsi que sa réaction quand je passe dessus. Il est chatouilleux aux mêmes endroits que moi en étant toutefois moins sensible. Mes lèvres sont jalouses et se mêlent donc à mes doigts pour poursuivre l'exploration. Je parviens à lui tirer quelques gémissements et j'en suis bien content. Ses mains sont crispées sur le lavabo, il suffit d'y ajouter la touche finale. J'imite sa descente et me retrouve bien vite à genoux. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux et quand il s'aperçoit de ma position, il écarquille les yeux et tout son corps se contracte avant de se relâcher par à-coup. Je ne pensais pas qu'il lui en fallait si peu pour le faire venir ce qui m'aurait éviter de me prendre le fruit de sa libération en plein sur le torse et je crois même en avoir reçu un peu sur le visage. Pendant qu'il reprend son souffle, je passe deux doigts sur ma joue que j'inspecte ensuite. Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Entre temps, Kiba s'est remis de ces émotions et m'observe pendant que je me nettoie innocemment.

- Désolé, j'ai pas réussi à me contrôler.

- C'est pas grave, dis-je en me relevant entraînant également son boxer dans mon ascension, je l'ai un peu chercher en même temps.

On se sourit et je l'embrasse tendrement en étant peut être un peu trop plaqué sur lui.

- Je voulais pas te brusquer c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré me finir seul.

- J'aurais peut-être pas dû venir…

Il me fixe et m'agrippe fermement les épaules.

- Crois-moi t'a très bien fais de venir.

Il me serre un peu plus et je me niche dans son cou en caressant son dos de bas en haut. Kiba fait de même avec une préférence particulière pour mes reins. Il passe et repasse dessus avant de me les masser. De toutes mes zones sensibles, c'est surement celle-là la pire et il a fallu qu'il la trouve ! J'essaie de rester de marbre mais ça deviens difficile quand il ne trouve pas de meilleure idée que de grattouiller la zone à risque. J'empoigne ses épaules et colle ma bouche sur sa peau pour camoufler les sons que je pourrai éventuellement laisser filer. Malheureusement pour moi, il est habile de ces mains le fourbe et je produis un son proche d'un ronronnement. Il n'arrête pas pour autant sa gestuelle, il n'a pas dû le remarquer. Je me réjouis cependant bien trop vite puisqu'il semble avoir trouvé le bouton qui me fait agir comme un chat. Je pensais qu'il ne pourrait pas me faire plus ronronner quand il met sa deuxième main en action sur le bas de mon dos. Mes mains se resserrent un peu plus et mon ronronnement s'accentue d'autant plus. Là c'est sûr il n'y a pas moyen qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu.

- J'ai gagné on dirait, dit-il plus que content.

- On dirait bien, que veux-tu ? lui souriais-je.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et fais descendre lentement ses mains jusqu'à mon fessier accompagné d'un haussement de sourcils pervers. Ma déception doit surement se voir dans mes yeux ainsi que dans mon penchement de tête. Mes mains ont échouées sur ses hanches et je sens les siennes faire de même.

- C'est quoi cette tête ? me questionne-t-il en relevant mon menton avec deux de ses doigts.

Je me laisse faire et le regarde tristement.

- Il n'y a que mes fesses qui t'intéresse ?

- Ohh OUAIS !

Son expression me fait rire malgré moi mais je redeviens sérieux et il le remarque.

- Eh tu sais que je plaisante, il n'y a pas que ça qui m'intéresse. Ce qui m'attire le plus…

Sa main qui me tient le menton rejoint ma clavicule.

- c'est…

Elle glisse ensuite vers mon sternum.

- ça…

Pour s'arrêter dessus comme si ses doigts indiquaient mon cœur. Cœur qui à cette idée s'emballe et pendant un moment j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'éjecter de ma cage thoracique. Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés et quelque chose m'attire l'œil dans le miroir. Mon cou. Mon cou orné d'un magnifique suçon rouge-violet qui prend bien toute la place. Un flash m'éblouit ma petite cervelle "T'es à moi maintenant chaton.", je comprend mieux maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Je saisis son visage à toute allure et l'embrasse passionné me répond avec autant envie que moi en me plaquant contre l'étagère. On se sépare bien vite, le souffle court.

- Si on continue je vais pas pourvoir me retenir.

Je fais doucement descendre mon boxer avant de me diriger vers la douche, l'invitant à me rejoindre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui ce sera fait attendre. Le prochain sera sûrement le dernier et là vous allez vous dire mais que ce passe-t-il cette histoire est plus courte que la précédente ? Certes mais j'ai deux autres histoires en mémoires qui me permettra de mieux faire ce que j'ai envie. Ça ne veut sûrement rien dire pour vous mais bref. La suite au prochain épisode qui je l'espère ne mettra pas trois plombes à arriver =) **


	8. Chapitre 7

Bien le bonjour les enfants. Et oui incroyable un nouveau chapitre mais qui est également la fin. Séchez vos larmes de crocodile qui dit fin dit également début et cette phrase n'a absolument aucun sens.

**Alycia Panther, **tant mieux je n'aime pas quand c'est guimauve.

**Mathiewpr,** finalement les deux que j'avais en tête passe au second plan mais la prochaine devrai te plaire, super Kiki sera Uke en étant le Seme... mouais finalement ça te plaira peut être pas en fait T_T

**Eihpostaro,** je pense avoir un peu trop bâcler la situation à Naruto pour vraiment comprendre ce que je voulais faire ressortir. Pour le bouquin je pense plutôt investir dans "comment survivre à une tentative d'assassinat". Je pense avoir très rapidement de tes nouvelles après que tu ai lu la fin. =D

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7**

Kiba me regarde avec une lueur dangereuse avant de fondre sur moi comme un aigle sur un pauvre petit mulot. Il tente de me plaquer contre la vitre de la douche mais je l'esquive en m'enfermant derrière celle-ci. Je m'adosse contre la paroi du fond et l'observe. Ma tête est penchée sur le côté et je lèche mon index de manière sensuelle ou tout du moins j'essaie mais si j'en juge à l'expression qu'il affiche, j'ai dû atteindre mon but. Il ouvre la porte brutalement et se jette sur moi. Je l'esquive à nouveau mais moins bien puisqu'il s'agrippe à mon dos. J'actionne le robinet d'eau froide et il se prend un jet d'eau glacé sur le coin du nez. Il se recule précipitamment en manquant de se casser la gueule.

- T'es calmé ? Ça va mieux ?

Je me retourne vers les robinets sans me préoccuper de sa réponse et je règle sur une chaleur supportable. L'eau tombe du pommeau de douche sur mes cheveux en les humidifiant puis poursuit sa route sur mes épaules, le long de ma colonne vertébrale avant d'aller se perdre entre mes fesses. Ça plait fortement à Kiba à en juger par son souffle rauque. Des clapotis se rapprochent de moi et ses mains se posent sur mes hanches.

- C'est pas bien de chauffer les gens comme ça, chaton, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je me retourne entre ses bras et affiche une tête innocente.

- Je ne chauffe personne, je veux juste me laver.

Je lui fais dos en ayant pris soin de m'accaparer d'une bouteille de shampoing. J'applique le produit en massant mon cuir chevelu pour répartir le produit. La mousse glisse lentement de ma nuque, file entre mes omoplates et s'attarde sur le creux de mes reins. Je ne vois rien de ce qu'il se passe dans mon dos mais je le sens bouillir. Je rince mes cheveux méticuleusement avant d'attraper la bouteille de gel douche qui a mystérieusement disparu. Elle a tentée de s'enfuir la fourbe ! Je la cherche et il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvée refuge dans les bras d'un certain brun. Je déglutis difficilement en le voyant s'appliquer de la crème lavante sur le torse. Il remarque que je suis son nettoyage de très près.

- Ça te plait chaton, me dit-il perversement.

- Pas spécialement.

Je profite de sa confusion pour lui piquer sa bouteille et finir mon lavage. Il s'en remet vite et tente de me la reprendre en me collant plus que nécessaire. On se chamaille pendant quelques instants et ce qui devait arriver arriva, on s'éclate la gueule sur le sol. Et oui les enfants, le savon plus l'eau ça glisse. Incroyable ! Kiba est étalé entre mes jambes et on se marre de notre connerie. Je me suis cogner la tête en tombant, je me frotte l'endroit douloureux. Je remarque que dans notre chute, on a coupé l'eau. J'ai surement dû frapper les robinets quand je me suis vautré. Je suis détourné de mes pensées philosophiques par une main qui se fraye un chemin vers ma région basse. Elle parcourt mes cuisses et je la laisse faire, curieux de ce qu'elle peut avoir derrière la tête. Son souffle remonte mon torse et sa bouche se referme sur un de mes tétons.

- T'attaque d'entrée de jeux alors ?

- Libre à toi de contre attaquer, me sourit-il.

J'y pense un instant mais j'abandonne bien vite l'idée quand ses lèvres redessinent mon abdomen. Je ne tarde pas à avoir une érection difficile à cacher.

- Eh bah dis donc, on est tendu on dirait ?

- Elle te plait toujours autant cette phrase ?

- Oh ouais.

Il se rapproche de mon aine tout en titillant adroitement mon second cerveau qui est en passe de prendre les commandes. Il mordille ma peau à l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche puis trace un chemin de baiser jusqu'à ma hanche. Il prend son temps pour ne pas me brusquer mais j'en ai trop envie et je suis bien déterminé à lui montrer. Je me redresse soudainement, le renversant de ce fait. Il est surpris par ce revirement de situation et certainement aussi parce que je l'embrasse tout en le masturbant fébrilement. On reprend notre respiration de temps en temps ce qui me permet d'apprécier ses gémissements à leur juste valeur. Il ne reste cependant pas inactif bien longtemps et pendant que j'explore son cou, lui en profite pour me caresser les fesses et tâter le terrain par la même occasion. Je fais mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et le laisse s'aventurer plus loin. Il tente visiblement une intrusion qui s'avère pour le moins difficile tant au niveau de notre position qu'au fait qu'on n'ait aucun lubrifiant. On se relève et Kiba me plaque face contre le mur, en dessous du pommeau. Il allume l'eau et retente de s'immiscer. L'eau aide pas mal mais ce n'est pas pour autant agréable. J'essaie de me décrisper le plus possible mais ce n'est apparemment pas suffisant. Il m'embrasse la nuque avant de couper l'eau. Il sort de la cabine et farfouille dans un tiroir pour en sortir une petite bouteille en plastique puis prend deux serviettes et revient en se séchant sommairement. Il m'enroule dans la seconde et m'invite à le suivre.

Une fois dans la chambre, il prend soin de me sécher comme il se doit et j'en fais de même avec lui. Quand nous sommes sec, il m'installe sur le lit et entreprend ma préparation avec le plus grand des sérieux. Autant vous dire que je ne tarde pas à gémir avec seulement un doigt en moi, son action étant grandement facilité par le liquide que contient la bouteille que je devine être du lubrifiant. Un second doigt s'introduit et fait des mouvements de ciseaux pour m'assouplir. Kiba reste attentif à la moindre douleur que je pourrais avoir même si je sens bien qu'il est impatient. Malheureusement je ne parviens pas à me détendre et si j'en juge à son regard lubrique, il a une petite idée de ce qu'il compte faire pour m'aider. Il remet une dose de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et enfouit à nouveau ses doigts en moi en m'embrassant délicatement l'aine. Ça a au moins le mérite de détourner mon attention de mon arrière train. Avec sa main libre il caresse mon érection qui était un peu mise à l'écart et sa bouche se rapproche dangereusement de celle-ci. Il me lance un regard sensuel avant de me lécher de bas en haut. Ma tête part en arrière et il en profite pour me lécher en continu. Je ne me rends même plus compte des mouvements qu'il effectue dans mon derrière trop occupé par ce qu'il se passe devant. Je me décontracte de mieux en mieux et il peut ainsi insérer un troisième et dernier doigt. Une pointe de douleur se fait ressentir mais une chose étroite et humide m'englobe me faisant tout oublier. J'agrippe l'oreiller en dessous de ma tête et remue mon bassin inconsciemment. Il continue quelque instant mais il a apparemment atteint sa limite. Il retire ses doigts et j'exprime mon mécontentement à la perte de sensation mais je vais rapidement en retrouver une autre qui me plaira d'autant plu. Il relève mes jambes et les pose sur ses épaules en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je retiens ma respiration quand je sens son sexe pousser contre mon intimité. Cependant grâce à sa préparation minutieuse, il réussit à rentrer intégralement en me faisant un minimum mal. Il se fige au plus profond de moi, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à son intrusion plus que conséquente et reprend un mouvement de pompe sur ma virilité. Mon intimité se desserre et je l'invite à bouger ce qu'il fait avec la plus grande joie. Il me caresse le genou gauche tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux. J'ai dû mal à soutenir son regard surtout qu'il se met à accélérer en me souriant tendrement. Une de mes mains s'agrippe désespérément à l'oreiller pendant que l'autre fait de même avec sa cuisse. Son souffle se répercute sur ma joue et j'ouvre brusquement les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Il niche sa tête dans mon cou et ses halètements rauques ne manque pas de m'exciter au plus haut point. Mes jambes se sont enroulées autour de ses hanches et cette nouvelle position lui permet d'atteindre un point qui me fait hurler. On se regarde, inquiet pour lui et dans les vapes pour moi.

- Naruto ? T'es mort ?

Un râle lui répond. Il se penche et tente de me réanimer en me faisant du bouche à bouche ce qui marche plutôt bien. Je m'agrippe fermement à lui et répond à son baiser en le retournant sur le dos. Je suis donc assis sur son bassin et je l'embrasse passionnément. Son érection se frotte à mes fesses semblant réclamer quelque chose. Je me soulève et me rengaine puissamment jusqu'à la garde touchant de ce fait mon point G, bien que je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça comme ça. Ses mains s'accrochent à ma taille et m'aident à garder un rythme soutenu dans mes montées et descentes. Nos gémissements se font écho et j'ai du mal à garder le rythme, il s'en rend compte et inverse à nouveau nos positions. Entre mes cris et gémissements je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Mes jambes et bras sont fortement accrochés à lui et il se déchaîne en me pilonnant sauvagement. On en peut plus, notre limite est en train d'être atteinte. Je me surélève et mordille son lobe d'oreille en me libérant sur son torse. Ma brusque contraction le mène également à la libération avant qu'il s'écrase sur moi avec la grâce d'un pachyderme. Il se retire peu de temps après, une fois nos rythmes cardiaques redescendu. Il me replace quelques mèches de cheveux récalcitrantes et m'embrasse tendrement. Je fonds et malgré la fatigue je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre avec ardeur. Il se recule et me fait un sourire étincelant.

- Je t'aime, me murmure-t-il.

Une bourrasque de vent me ramène un peu brutalement à la réalité. Le ciel commence à s'assombrir, j'ai dû rêvasser un sacré moment.

- Décidément j'ai l'imagination vraiment débordante. Comme si ce genre de chose pouvait arriver.

Je secoue la tête de lassitude. Je regarde en face de moi, le soleil décline étendant de grandes ombres sur les rochers avoisinants. J'ai au moins le droit à un magnifique coucher de soleil. Je m'avance au plus près du bord de la falaise et saute. Mais cette fois, aucune paire de bras ne me rattrape.

La lumière du soleil s'est éteinte… tout comme moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

… **bien, cette histoire s'achève donc ici. J'attends vos réactions avec la plus grande impatience, oui je suis une grosse masochiste. Bon malgré ça, j'espère que l'histoire vous aura quand même plut. **

**En ce qui concerne le fait de tuer les personnages j'ai menti MOOOUUUAAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA mais plus sérieusement ça correspond bien à ma façon de penser et je ne pensais pas la terminer comme ça mais finalement cette fin est beaucoup plus réaliste et me plait. **

**Pour la suite j'ai déjà l'idée en tête, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire. Petite nouveauté le début sera inspiré d'un yaoi que j'apprécie et sera donc un copier-coller parfait, ma touche personnelle s'établira sur la suite qu'il y aurait pu avoir dans l'œuvre original. Plus d'info dans le prologue qui devrait arriver d'ici deux-trois jours mais ne m'en voulais pas si je suis en retard… Après tout peut être que ça ne verra jamais le jour si vous décider de me massacrer avant =)**

**Tendresse et nougatine. **


	9. Et non ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fin

**Eihpostaro,** cette fin est magnifique tout autant que ta réaction =)

**Personnes, **j'adore frustrer les gens. Le sadisme est la clé de tout mais promis je ne ferai plus de fin comme ça... enfin j'espère =D

**Mathiewpr, **tu est un gros vilain pas beau.

Voilà pour les réponses.

Pour ma troisième histoire, le prologue ainsi que les premiers chapitres devrai être relativement facile à écrire puisque je vais faire un scandaleux pompage sur un Yaoi déjà existant. Ma touche personnelle n'interviendra que vers la fin du manga que je modifierai légèrement pour pouvoir écrire une fin alternative.

Pour ceux qui connaisse il s'agira de Sensitive Pornographe ( la seconde histoire) et pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas et bien rien que le titre devrais vous donner un petit indice sur la suite des événements.

Sinon pour plus de détails et bien rendez-vous au prologue XD


End file.
